


The Sweetest Thing

by l0vesparks007



Category: Love Jones (Film 1997), Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M, I don't really know what to tell you hope you like it?, if you don't see Leti and Tic, if you haven't watched love jones then please do yourself a favor, if you like LCC and haven't seen love jones also do yourself a favor, lord forgive me, the way one of my favorite movies ever and a ship I love so much just fit so well, the way this would not leave my head the millisecond I made the connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0vesparks007/pseuds/l0vesparks007
Summary: Modern Day A/U: Where Leti and Tic are Darius and Nina from the movie 'Love Jones' (1997) directed and written by Theodore Witcher.~~~My soff babies fit so well into this storyline, right down to the location. I couldn't help myself. So this is a crossover, some canon characters and then some characters I made up to fill in supporting characters.**I own none of the characters from 'Lovecraft Country' or 'Love Jones'. Nor do I own the poem "Brother to the Night" by Regie Gibson 😈🤤Warning ⚠️: Also some slight smut here and there.Kudos and Reviews are always welcome 🥰💕
Relationships: Atticus "Tic" Freeman/Letitia "Leti" Lewis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> My god that ended up being longer than I ever could've possibly imagined 😭
> 
> **For my favs over in the LCCU G/C. Ya'll will forever be thee most elite for bearing with my crazy with this and everything else 🙏🏽💜

“Miss Lewis, we appreciate you taking the time out to interview with us today… but I’m afraid your work isn’t exactly what Crush Weekly is looking for.” The nerdy looking bald guy with the crooked glasses smiles tightly, handing Leti back her portfolio. She has to fight the instinct to roll her eyes. “We wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors.” 

“Thank you for your time.” She returns the tight smile and turns to leave the room on her heel, pulling out her phone when she feels it vibrate in the side pocket of her briefcase. 

“I just landed and am getting in the Lyft to your place now, should be there within the next hour traffic permitting.” Hearing Ruby’s voice caused a rush of calm to fall over her, this has not been her year at all and her big sister was exactly what her hurt soul needed right now. 

“Good, I just finished up here and am heading back now. Everything is pretty much packed up. I should be home by the time you pull up.” The beep of her car door unlocking echoed through the parking lot as she tossed her briefcase into the passenger seat and locked the doors. Finally letting out the irritated sigh of frustration she’s been holding as she started her car. 

“Guessing the interview was less than to be desired?” 

“My work is a bit too ‘radical’ for their publication. His words not mine.” She rolled her eyes as she pulled out the parking lot and headed into the direction of her apartment. “All it was was a bullshit sugar coated way of saying my work was ‘too black’ for their little online news blog. How they claim to be the number one source in information for the movement but don’t want pictures that truly show what’s happening out here… I’ll never know.” She rants, finally being able to unfurl the heat she has been bottling up since that damn sorry excuse for an Editor handed her portfolio back. 

“It’s their loss, Leti. Think of it this way, now you really have nothing keeping you in Cincinnati anymore. You can move back home with a clean break.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“Leti, I’ll call you when I’m pulling up ok? This is work on the other line.” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you in a bit.” The line disconnects and Leti is left with her thoughts for the rest of her short drive back to her place. If she would even call it her place anymore. Ruby was right, she finally could make a clean break from everything and most importantly everyone in Cincinnati.

~~~~

“Is that everything?” Ruby asks, putting the box in her hand in the back of Leti’s car. The younger sister wipes the sweat off her forehead as she carries the last box and puts it in the backseat. 

“Yeah, this is the last of it. Good fucking riddance.” 

“Nice of Mike to not be here when he knew I was coming.” Ruby rolls her eyes and watches as her Leti leaves her key in the mailbox slot. 

“Apparently he’s man enough to be a dog but not man enough to face my big sister, fucking baby.” Leti grumbles irritatedly and takes the hoodie tied around her waist and pulls it over her head. She takes a look at her left hand and takes a moment staring at the ring on her finger before pulling it off and sticking it in her pocket. 

“What are you gonna do with the ring? Give it back to him?” Leti scoffs in response. 

“Please, I should pawn it.” Rolling her eyes so hard and pulling her keys out her pocket and making her way to the car door. “Or maybe I should keep it, remind myself to never do this stupid shit again.”

“What, get engaged?” Ruby looks on confusedly. 

“No, falling in love. There ain’t shit special about it.” She chuckles dryly at the thought. There was once a point in time where Leti knew she would be Mrs. Michael Hall. He was a lot of her firsts, including the first person she ever saw herself spending the rest of her life with. However, the thing about that is… the other person  _ also _ has to see themselves spending the rest of their lives with you. 

Michael, on the other hand, saw the rest of his life with Leti...and Maya….and Evelyn. 

Three and a half years of her life wasted, and the only thing she has to show for it is a broken heart and thankfully, a clean bill of health from the clinic. It could’ve been worse she supposes, but maybe moving back home to Chicago with her sister was exactly what she needed to start fresh. 

“Ok, now you soundin like Mama.” Ruby laughs as they both get into the car and buckle their seatbelts ready for the journey back to Chicago. 

“She startin to make more and more sense everyday.” 

~~~~~~~~~

“Now don’t forget the test on Friday. Make sure ya’ll finish the book study guides. I’m not taking any excuses this time.” Tic turns back to face his class after wiping down the chalkboard. 

“Mr. Freeman? Is this book gonna be on the test on Friday too?” 

Tic laughs and rolls his eyes playfully. “Ya’ll really think I would give you a book to read and it not be on the test?” He has to fight his laughter when the class answers with a loud and immediate chorus of ‘yes’s’.

“Alright fine, Princess of Mars won’t be on the test  _ but _ it might show up as an extra credit question or two so it could be beneficial to have read it. Some of ya’ll could use the extra credit…” He trails off, knowing he doesn’t have to make eye contact with those students he was indirectly talking to when the bells rings. 

“I’ll see ya’ll tomorrow.” The classroom is filled with the cacophony of desk chairs scraping on linoleum and light shuffling of their dress shoes from the students' school uniforms against the floor as they filed out of the room, talking amongst themselves as they headed off to their next period class. Grateful for his free period he takes a seat behind his desk to eat when there was a sharp knock at his classroom door before the head of his best friend, Harrison, peeped into his classroom.

“Yo, Tic you free?” 

“Harr, this has been my same free period for the last three school years. What you want?” Tic rolls his eyes and puts his sandwich down when Harrison walks into the classroom and daps him up. Harrison takes a seat on the edge of one of the desks in front of Tic and crosses his arms across his chest casually. 

“Just making sure. But I came in here to tell you me, the fellas and Angie were heading to the Velvet Rope for the Poetry Slam tonight. You should come with us if you don’t have anything to do…” He trails off looking at his friend expectedly. 

“I was planning to do some more outlining on my book-” Tic lets out a sigh when Harrison scoffed and cut him off.

“Yeah you've been working on your book for months. One night out ain’t gone stop it from coming together, come on.” 

“But-”

“No excuses. I’ll be at yours at eight.” He smiles brightly before getting up and slapping Tic on the shoulder playfully. “I’ll let you enjoy your lunch. I got a few tests to finish grading anyways.” Waving over his shoulder and laughing at Tic’s reaction as he left the room.

~~~~~~~~

The Velvet Room was dimly lit and covered in a haze of hookah smoke as the jazz band on the stage played lowly in the background as the crowd awaited the next poet to take the stage. 

Tic found himself sitting at the table surrounded by his group of friends, well some friends and some acquaintances discussing hip hop and passing the hose of the hookah between them. 

“Hold up...so you gonna sit here and tell me…” Tic starts, before taking a sip of the bourbon he was nursing and rolling his eyes at his friend. “You gone compare ‘Illmatic’ to  _ what _ ? You might wanna make that last whiskey your last bruh. Cause you trippin.” He gestures to Tree and the table erupts in laughter. 

“Now I’m not saying ‘Tha Carter 3’ is the same level of heat as ‘Illmatic’...” Tree tries to explain as the table all wave off his explanation. “I’m saying the cultural  _ impact _ .” 

“Yeah, negro that needs to be your last.” Angela takes a long sip of her wine, her long fingers wrapped around the neck of the glass and table all erupted in agreement. 

“You should’ve started with that because you sound real off, my friend.” Sung smiles as he exhales a cloud of hookah smoke as Tree waves the cloud out his face and the table laughs again. 

“Now who are  _ they _ ?” Tree’s neck practically snaps as he follows the two women who just walked past their table with his eyes. The majority of the men at the table’s eyes subtly averted to the two women and sucked in a sharp breath as Angela slapped Harrison’s head since she sat between him and Tic. 

“Must ya’ll always be  _ men _ ?” She asks in playful disgust. “Especially you. Ain’t you somebody's husband?” Angela looks to Harrison and he waves the woman off as the friends chuckle at the two. 

The table discussion drowns out to a low rumble in Tic’s ears when his eyes finally landed on  _ her _ . That smile was what drew his eyes to her first. That smile framed with dark brown hair, blown out into a short bob and full lips painted an unforgettable shade of blood red. She threw her head back in laughter as she grabbed the taller woman’s arm she was with as they laughed before motioning to the bartender for two drinks as her acquaintance went off to find a table in the hazy bar. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go order another drink.” Tic states distractedly, interrupting their conversation before getting up and patting his pocket to make sure his wallet was there. 

“You not even done with the one you got.” Tree points out, noticing the way Tic’s eyes immediately locked on the shorter woman of the two… the same one he had eyed. 

Looking down at his half drunk glass of bourbon, he picks it up and downs the rest of it in a gulp. Keeping a straight face as the liquor seared down his throat and warmed his insides instantly. 

“So ya’ll need anything?” Sung, Harrison and Angela all tried and failed to stifle their snorts when Tic slapped his empty glass back on the table. 

“Be a doll and order me another red wine please, Atticus?” Angela smirks and Tic nods his head, his eyes never leaving the bar.

“Yeah, gotcha.” 

He leaves to make his way over to the bar and the table erupts in laughter again. 

“Bet you he make a fool of himself.” Tree snorts to himself and everyone rolls their eyes. 

“Don’t be such a hater, Tree.” Sung snorts, taking another sip of his beer and Angela practically chokes on her smoke at the statement. 

“Ain’t nobody being a hater.” 

“Don’t be like that, Tree. I got faith in my man’s Tic. Watch him work.” Harrison states clinking his glass to Angela’s in cheers. 

“Right.” She pitches in. 

~~~

He walks up to the bar before stopping briefly to compose himself. Luckily enough it’s a busy night to where they were a bit backed up at the bar and she was still waiting for her order. But before he was able to make his way up to next to her at the bar some older, drunk uncle looking asshole slithered in next to her and started speaking to her. And by the look on her face, she was less than amused. 

“No thanks, I can get my own drinks thank you.” She smiled tightly at the man as her eyes scanned the room briefly for the bartender or her companion. 

“It’s just one drink maaa…” The guy slightly slurred and stepped a bit closer to her. “Why you gotta be so uptight?” 

Tic had seen enough. 

“Bruh, she said she good so step before there’s a problem.” He states firmly and walks up to the two. His large frame towering over the both of them. 

Leti looked up and had to fight the urge to bite her lip visibly.  _ My word.  _ She turns and finds herself face to face with his chiseled chest first and she internally rolls her eyes back when her eyes take in his large arms and hands before she finally looks him in the eyes. And is shocked by the softness and concern she sees reflected back at her behind his wire framed glasses. He’s tall and for some reason his hulking nature over her instead of making her feel uncomfortable makes her feel strangely safe. 

The drunk guy next to her immediately steps back when Tic steps up and puts his hands up. “I’m just kidding. I’ll leave her alone.” 

“I suggest you do that.” Tic crosses his arms and purposely flexes his shoulders while doing so in challenge to the guy as he turns away, waving his arms dismissively and mumbling under his breath in the process. 

Leti fights a losing battle to her face flushing in sudden nervousness when he steps next to her. “Thank you.” She clears her throat and sits up straight, smilingly coyly. Easily sliding into the role of ‘flirty and aloof’ she’s perfected, but hasnt used in some time now. She’s newly single and nothing was stopping her from dusting up on an old skill... and innocently flirting with  _ fine _ ass men, like this one standing next to her. 

“My pleasure, he was an asshole. Don’t mind him.” He smiles and pauses for a moment. Words fail him at the way her brown eyes seem to swallow him whole. “You come around here often?” He attempts to ask her casually as he signals the bartender for another bourbon, glad for the brief moment of distraction to gather his wits about him. Completely forgetting to order Angela’s wine. 

“Because I know I don’t go out often...but when I do, it’s here and I would remember seeing you here before.” He chuckles and Leti playfully rolls her eyes when she finally turns to look at him. 

“Do I come here often?” She laughs to herself and brushes her hair behind her ear. “That’s your  _ best _ line?”

He laughs and shakes his head. “Alright  _ no _ , but it was the best I could come up with right now.” They share a laugh and Tic found himself drowning in her smile. The bartender finally comes over and interrupts the moment passing Leti her order and the bill. She reaches in her clutch and pulls out her card passing it to him with a smile. When she returns her attention back to Tic, he extends his hand in greeting. 

“Atticus Freeman, but my friends call me ‘Tic’. It’s easier.” He chuckles and couldn't stop his own grin at her smile when she reaches over and shakes his hand. Her hand soft and tiny but her grip firm wrapped in his larger, stronger one. 

“Letitia Lewis, but my friends call me ‘Leti’. It’s easier.” She repeats and they laugh again, he’s still holding her hand when she looks down at it expectantly after a while and he laughs nervously before letting go, knocking one of the glasses of wine she ordered across the table. Leti lets out a yelp and jumps up from her seat before the red wine spills on her. 

“Shit, I am  _ so _ sorry.” He reaches for napkins when the bartender comes over bringing Tic his own drink and Leti’s check with her card. The bartender rolls his eyes and goes to pour another red wine, passing Tic the towel across his shoulder to help him clean up the mess. 

He’s back shortly with another glass and passes it to her with a smile. “Jesse, you can put that on my tab.” 

Jesse kisses his teeth and goes to take another order at the opposite end of the bar. Leti chuckles grabs and grabs both the glasses. 

“Well my sister is waiting on hers and probably looking for me, so I should head over there.” Leti motions with her head and Tic nods in understanding. 

“I should head back over to my friends too-” He was cut off when Sung steps up to the mic and the spotlight shines on the stage introducing the next act. Leti waves politely and slowly slinks away from the bar and heads to the front of the bar. He has to fight to tear his eyes away from her retreating form.

“Now if ya’ll regulars here you know this old favorite.” He laughs into the microphone, adjusting it to his height. “We finally were able to drag him out his hole and he decided he was moved to speak tonight.” 

The audience rumbles with laughter filling the bar and as Sung continues after a moment. “Everyone give it up for my good friend, Mr. Atticus Freeman.” 

Tic walks up past Leti’s table and doesn’t make eye contact, but feels her eyes on him as he steps up to the mic. The sounds of whistles from some patrons are heard as he lowly chuckles and smiles charmingly. He removes his glasses and clips them to the front of his shirt when he turns behind him to whisper to the jazz band what he was looking for. Stepping back up to the mic, he adjusts the height to reach his mouth and steps up to the microphone, speaking lowly into it making his voice reverberate across the room and back. 

“Thank ya’ll for letting me come up here and bother you again with stuff I’ve been working on-”

“You ain’t botherin nobody baby!” A patron called out and he gives the audience a closed lip smirk. 

“I appreciate that.” He nods in gratitude before he continues. “I just finished this one the other day. I call it... “ He pauses for a moment thinking of a title quickly before it comes to him and he smirks, looking over in the audience in Leti’s direction. She’s sitting close enough to the stage that he could see her clearly without his glasses and they lock eyes for a moment. 

“...A Blues for  _ Leti _ .” The jazz band starts crooning softly in the background as Tic steps to the mic and grabs it, pulling it to his mouth as he starts. Ruby looks over to her sister over the rim of her wine glass and takes a long sip smirking as Leti rolls her eyes, turning her attention back to Tic on the stage. 

_ “Say baby, can I be your slave? _

_ I've got to admit girl, you're the shit girl _

_ And I am diggin you like a grave” _

Ruby chuckles now and nudges her little sister’s leg with her knee, pulling a bashful smile from her. Watching her sister intently as she listens to the guy she saw her flirting with at the bar just moments earlier.

_ “Now do they call you daughter to the Spinning Pulsar _

_ Or maybe Queen of 10, 000 Moons, Sister to the distant yet _

_ Rising star _

_ Is your name Yemaya? Oh hell nah, it's got to be Oshun” _

The crowd is obviously starting to feel his words and are shouting out in agreement and appreciation. Ruby can’t stop the shit eating grin on her face as she watches her sister’s face start to flush red.

_ “Ooh is that a smile me put on your face child? _

_ Wide as a field of jasmine and clover _

_ Talk that talk honey, walk that walk money _

_ High on legs that'll spite Jehovah _

_ But they call me brother to the night _

_ And right now I am the blues in your left thigh _

_ Trying to become the funk in your right” _

Ruby’s eyes shoot skyward and has to stifle the laughter she feels starting to bubble to the surface watching Leti start to fidget in her seat. 

_ “Who am I? 'll be whoever you say _

_ But right now I'm the sight raped hunter _

_ Blindly pursuing you as my prey _

_ And I just want to give you injections of _

_ Sublime erections and get you to dance to my rhythm _

_ Make you dream archetypes _

_ Of black angels in flight _

_ Upon wings of distorted, contorted metaphoric jizm _

_ Come on slim, fuck yo man, I ain't worried about him” _

Leti coughs nervously now and takes a long sip of her wine, obviously flustered and pushes her hair back off her face. Ruby has to muffle her laughter with her hand as her sister’s eyes shoot daggers at her. The crowd whoops and hollers as Tic continues to flow.

_ “It's you who I want to step to my scene _

_ Cause rather than deal with the fallacy _

_ Of this dry ass reality _

_ I'd rather dance and romance your sweet ass in a wet dream _

_ Who am I, well they all call me _

_ Brother to the night and right now I am _

_ The blues in your left thigh, trying to be the funk in your right _

_ Is that alright?” _

The crowd erupts in hollers and snaps as Tic nods his head in thanks before stepping off the stage and locking eyes with Leti briefly, appreciating the flustered look on her face as he made his way back to his table with his friends. Her eyes followed him and watched in her peripheral as some friends at his table dapped him up as he sat down. Leti could feel his eyes burning in the back of her head and she squirmed in her seat, growing frustrated that he was able to rile her up so easily. Sung steps back up to the mic to introduce the next poet, and adjusts the mic back down to his height. 

“Atticus Freeman yall..” The crowd gives a loud mix of applause and finger snapping and Ruby shifts her focus back to her sister. 

“Hmmmm” She looks at her pointedly. “‘A Blues for ‘ _ Leti’ _ huh?” She emphasizes, raising her eyebrows suggestively and smirks when Leti rolls her eyes. She chuckles before taking another sip of her glass of wine. 

“Shut up, Ruby.” 

~~~~~

Tic and his friends were circled together outside a little after midnight, waiting for Angela and Tree’s Lyft’s when Leti and Ruby made their way out the doors of the bar. Their laughter halted when Leti made eye contact with Tic and she resigned herself to speak, motioning her head to Ruby to follow her over to the group of friends. She was the first to speak.

“That was an… interesting poem up there tonight.” She raises her eyebrow and smirks when Tic nods his head. 

“I hope interesting is an adjective for something good.” He smirks back at her and motions to his friends. “Leti, these are my friends. This Harrison, Angela, Sung and-”

“Tree.” Tree steps up and grabs Leti’s hand, shaking it gently. She smiles tightly and removes her hand from his. 

“Nice to meet ya’ll.” She smiles warmly and motions back towards her sister. “My sister, Ruby.” Ruby waves to everyone in greeting and there’s a moment of silence before Tic breaks it. 

“Maybe next time you could write something for me.” He smiles and Leti smiles back, chuckling at his boldness. 

“Writing’s not really my thing. I prefer to capture the moment when it happens.” She smirks smugly as she turns towards her sister, looping her arm in hers. “It was nice meeting ya’ll. Get home safe.” Ruby extends her goodbyes over her shoulder as they walk back to Ruby’s car as they both laugh walking off into the night. 

Tic didn’t even hear his friends chattering around him as he watched her walk away. 

~~~~

A week later Leti finds herself parking in the parking lot of the only Black woman owned bookstores on Ruby’s side of town. She needed some new photography books for inspiration, especially after the interview she just came from. Another disappointment and an additional pay period at the Family Portrait Studio she managed to find a part time job in the meantime at. 

This time her work was “too gritty” and needed to be more “polished”. She felt herself growing frustrated and took a moment to gather herself before she walked into the bookstore. The atmosphere was warm, yet modern and to her surprise doubled as a coffee shop. Her eyes scan the bookstore for a moment when a voice greets her. 

“Leti?” 

Leti looks up and smiles when she sees who calls her name. “Hey, Angela right?” 

“Yeah, can I help you find anything?” 

“I’m looking for your photography section?”

“Back left towards the wall.” Angela smiles warmly and Leti puts her hands together in a thank you as she makes her way to the section. 

Moments later Tic comes in the door with his briefcase strapped across his chest. “Hey, Angie.” He greets brightly. “I got the email this morning after the first period bell and I couldn't wait until the end of the day to get over here. You got it?” His face lit up like a kid in a candy store and Angela cracks up at her friend, reaching behind her to find the bag labeled with his name containing the next book in his favorite series. 

“Yeah, boy I got it right here.” She passes him the book and he takes his briefcase from around his neck. 

“Can I get a coffee? You know how I like it.” He smiles warmly as Angela rings up his order. 

“Black, three sugars. I know Atticus.” She rolls her eyes before signaling him to come closer to her, her eyes lighting up when she remembers. “Guess who’s here?” She motions her head over to the back of the book store and he follows her line of sight to Leti. Who was squatted by the bottom shelf, her bright red nails skimming across the spines of the books for what she was looking for. 

His eyes light up at the opportunity landing in his lap again and he hands his briefcase to Angela. “Hold this for me please?” 

Ignoring her complaints he makes his way over to the back of the store where Leti was standing, looking over a book with a collection of Lorna Simpson photography and artwork. 

“Lorna Simpson…” He states walking up to her and she jumps, clearly not expecting company. “I figured you liked photography when you expressed your dislike for writing. I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

She rolls her eyes and looks at him. “Atticus?” She questions before turning her attention back to her book, watching him through her hair as it fell back into her face. 

“Yeah, but call me Tic. All my friends do.” He smiles warmly and Leti raises her eyebrow in playful defiance. 

“So we’re friends now?” 

“I mean I’d like to be. I don’t know about you.” He chuckles and she couldn’t help but chuckle at his demeanor. She wouldn’t have expected the guy that recited that poem would be so …  _ dorky _ , when you spoke to him one on one. She decides to turn down her attitude a little bit. 

“I mean… I did tell you my friends call me Leti.” She smiles warmly and closes the book in her hand and places it under her arm. 

“I really like Lorna’s exposition of multiple photograph subjects into one photo. I think the shit is super dope. I have a piece of hers in my apartment.” Tic stuff his hands in his pockets and rests his shoulder against the wall next to the shelf next to her. He’s close enough for Leti to smell his cologne and it clouds her senses momentarily. She has to fight to keep her eyes from taking in the way his dress shirt pulled across his chest and how the veins in his arms looked in his rolled up sleeves or how the way his tailored pants sat low on his hips. 

“You know about photography?” Her eyebrow raises in surprise. This man, she surmises. 

“I know a little something.” He admits bashfully and Leti nods her head, not really sure of what else to do. “You know Leti? Maybe we should go get some drinks or something one day.” He looks at her hopefully and Leti’s face deflates sadly. 

“You know Tic. It’s not really a good time for me right now. Nothing personal.” She lets him down easily and he nods his head in defeat. 

“That’s cool. Maybe some other time.” He looks up, trying to hide the hopeful look in his eye when Leti looks at him with soft eyes. 

“Maybe.” She turns around and heads up to the register and checks out with Angela when the one of the workers behind the coffee bar calls his name out for his order. 

Tic slaps his thigh in defeat watching her retreating form, again and how Angela took her time with Leti’s transaction. He watched the two women smile and chat amongst each other before Angela passed Leti the bag over the counter as she smiled brightly in thanks and exited the store, the sound of the bell ringing behind her. Tic makes his way up to the front of the store now and watches as she walks to her car and pulls off. 

“Tic?” Angela calls out to him, her voice laced in annoyance. “Yo coffee? And I’m not telling them to make you another one if you let this get cold. Stop being creepy.” 

“I’m just making sure she gets to her car safe.” 

“Mhmm, sure. Just come get your damn coffee.” Angela snorts as she marks down a tally at the register. 

“She signed up for the rewards program?” His eyes lit up when he saw Angela roll her eyes. “Lemme get her nu-”

“Now you buggin. Absolutely not.” She cuts him off looking at him wildly. “You naming poems after her and watching her off to her car... don’t you think that’s a  _ little _ creepy, Tic?” She gestures and taps his chest lightly and he sighs. She does have a point. “Now you want me to give you her phone number?”

“You know I’m not gonna be creepy. You know me better than that, Ang.” 

“ _ I _ know you, Tic. She  _ don’t _ , and what I’m not gonna do is let her think I would just let random muhfuckas call her all hours of the night coming from  _ me _ . So no, Tic. You just gone have to think of something else.” Angela raises her hands as Tic sighs in frustration and she points him over to the coffee bar to pick up his order. 

Walking up to the coffee bar, an idea comes to mind and he stops in front of the teenager that was working behind the bar. 

“Do ya’ll have access to the customer rewards back here? My girlfriend wanted me to use her number to get her points but my phone died and I, like an idiot, realized I don’t know her number by heart.” The teenager's eyes bulged briefly before turning to the register.

“Sure, what’s her name? Daddy always told me ‘happy wife happy life and everythin is easier’.”

Tic tried to hide the grin that was threatening to split his face in half. “Letitia...or Leti Lewis? One of the two. But he definitely has the right idea down with that one.” 

~~~~~

_ Later That Night _

Leti decided she needed a self care night. 

She had the apartment to herself for the night because Ruby had a date and wasn’t expected home until tomorrow or at least early morning. So she took a long hot bath with some of Ruby’s epsom bath salts and bath oils, had wrapped herself in her robe and was currently finishing the rest of the half a bottle of Cabernet left in the fridge. Anita Baker’s ‘Compositions’ album played from the record player in the corner of the room and Leti couldn’t help her slow sway as she danced around the living room in her own little world. 

So deep in her own world that she barely heard her phone over the music. Only when she opened her eyes she saw it flashing on the kitchen counter and she raised her eyebrow. Nobody had her new number outside Ruby, her brother Marvin and her boss. Hoping that Mike hadn’t somehow gotten her new number and answered hesitantly.

“Leti?” The voice on the other end sounded smooth but had a slightly nervous tone underlying it.

“Yeah…” She trails off, her thumb hovering over the end call button. “Who is this?” 

“It’s uhh, Atticus…Tic. It’s Tic.”

Her eyes widened and looked back at her phone to make sure she wasn’t tripping. “How the fuck you get my number?” She asked, alarmed. 

Tic realizes that maybe Angela had another point, so he tries to explain. “The book store…”

“From Angela?” She sputters out, confused as to whether to be furious, creeped out or enamored at Tic’s persistence. 

“No!” He blurts out. “I tricked one of her employees to give it to me. Ang had nothing to do with it.” 

“All this for  _ my _ number?” She asks skeptically, as she takes the last sip of wine from the bottle, her glass long since forgotten in the living room table. 

“I mean, yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?” Leti’s face blushes again and she’s grateful for the fact they're on the phone and silence fills the line between them for a moment. 

“Are you busy? To talk that is?” Tic rubs his hand over his face on the other line in frustration. Unable to read her face he’s not sure if he’s crossed the line or not. He would kick himself if Angela was right and he ruined his chances. 

Leti chuckles softly after a moment, her resolve breaking. Tic was interesting and honestly a breath of fresh air then the types she was used to. She couldn’t explain why she was so drawn to him or how his smooth brown skin and soft smile had filled her head for days on end since their meeting. 

“Yeah, I’m not doing anything else right now.” She cradles the phone between her shoulder blade as she goes into the fridge to grab the other bottle of wine. The pop of the cork echoed through the apartment and she went to settle back on the couch, tucking her bare legs underneath her. 

He smiles and settles into his bed himself, glad she wasn’t turned off completely by him calling. “You listening to Anita? That’s a good album. One of my favorites actually.” He grins when he hears her scoff into the phone. 

“What don’t you know about? You are full of surprises, Atticus.” She smirks and pours herself another glass and takes a long sip. “Anita is one of my favorites.”

“Duly noted. But I like to consider myself a jack of all trades.” He brags and the sound of her laugh sounds like music. “Although writing and music is what you could consider my expertise.”

“Would you now?” Leti laughs and figures there could’ve been a number of ways her night could've ended up worse than this. 

“I would. My Mama always had records playing in the house. My Pops was the reader. I guess you could say I got a little bit of both.” He suggests and leaves it at that. His parents being a relatively touchy topic. 

Leti picks up on the change of his tone and decides to not question things further and change the subject. She pulls her feet from under her and pulls the blanket thrown across the couch across her legs. “So you say you write? Just poetry?” She raises her eyebrow, insinuating to the poem he recited when they first met. 

“No, I’m actually in the beginning stages of trying to write an Afrofuturist Science Fiction novel. Poetry is just something I use to get out of writer's block.” 

“Look at you.” She exclaims, clearly not expecting that answer and Leti’s not sure if it’s the wine or Tic but she’s starting to get warm. “SciFi. Would’ve taken you for an action adventure type of guy.”

“Who says those elements aren’t contained in SciFi?” He challenges playfully and she nods her head, rolling her eyes at herself like he can see her through the phone. 

“Touche.” She admits and fills the silence that falls between them with another long sip from her wine glass. “So do you write full time or..” She trails off questioningly.

“Oh, it’s my dream too one day. But right now I just write freelance here and there on the side. I teach tenth grade English over at W.E.B Dubois High across town.” 

Leti swoons unexpectedly. “An English Teacher?” She grins. “I shoulda guessed with the glasses.” 

Tic scoffs, mocking hurt. “Why you gotta play my glasses. Not everyone can be blessed with a beautiful smile  _ and _ perfect vision.” 

Leti feels the flush rush up her neck and down her back. “Laying it on thick there aren’t you?” She laughs, enjoying the sound of his low chuckle rumbling through her phone speaker. 

“What can I say? Persistence has gotten me this far.”

“Yeah whatever.” Leti lets out a loud laugh that rings out through the living room. “You just caught me on a day I didn’t have anything to do.”

“So what about you Miss Lewis? Do you take pictures full time?” 

“I guess technically…” She laughs momentarily and takes another sip, searching her mind for the right words that didn’t make her look like an unemployed princess. “I work part time at a Family Portrait Studio downtown and freelance the rest of my time. Or at least until I can find a steady full time gig. Guess you can say it’s my dream too.”

“I feel that. Maybe we ran into each other the other night for a reason then, huh?” He chides playfully and laughs when he hears Leti’s cackle again.

“Alright, that was worse than the first line you spit at me.” She laughs out and puts the phone on speaker as she tries to push one of her pin curls back in the bobby pin under her headscarf. The sound of his laugh fills the living room instantly and she cheeses as she rolls her eyes. 

“Gimme points for trying. Corny pick up lines have been working apparently. You haven’t hung up in my face yet.”

“You’re good conversation.” She answers before she could stop herself and puts her glass of wine back down.  _ That’s enough for tonight, Leti. _

“Listen, Leti. Next friday some friends are having a little kickback. Nothing major. You should come with me.” 

“You’re asking me out again?” Leti laughs out. “Unbelievable.”

“I mean, I have your number. I  _ could _ just hit you up until you agree to go out with me.” 

“I  _ could _ just block you and that would solve all my problems.” She challenges and takes the phone off speaker, putting it back up to her ear. 

“And after this  _ good conversation _ , you’d  _ really _ wanna do that?” His voice drops an octave as he speaks into the phone and Leti bites her lip, grateful for the distance between them. Ruby  _ did _ say distraction was always a helpful tool. The smoothness of his delivery landed and she caves. 

“Ok, I’ll go.” She rolls her eyes, chuckling and Tic laughs along with her. 

“Great. I’ll text you with the details later on this week.” She can practically hear his smile through the phone. “You’ll be hearing from me.”

“I hope so.” 

“You will be. It’s getting kinda late so I’ll let you get some sleep ok? I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

“I’ll hold you to that, Atticus. Goodnight.” She disconnects the call and lays back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Not exactly sure what she just got herself into, but oddly finding herself a bit too excited to care.

~~~~~

He does call her the next day. 

In fact, they speak almost everyday in some fashion, leading up to him picking her up at her shared apartment with Ruby that following Friday. On time, which she appreciated and dressed in an olive colored button up and black jeans that gripped his strong thighs and she swore if she made it through this night in one piece, she’d make it her mission to make it to church with Ruby on Sunday. 

It’s raining and he greets her at the door with an umbrella opened for her already and grinning motioning with his arm for her to loop hers in his. He escorts her to his car parked outside and opens the car door. Leti smiles warmly at him before she gets in.

Their car ride is relatively quiet for the beginning part, he lets her play DJ and she settles on a smooth R&B station when Tic reveals they’re heading to Harrison’s house with the rest of his friends that she already met including Harrison’s wife, Lynn. They make casual small talk over the radio stations song collections when Leti gets distracted by the city skyline as they drive over the interstate.

Tic watches out of his peripheral as Leti’s conversation slowly ceases and she pulls her phone out to snap a series of photos. Her smile as she glances over the photos briefly and quickly deleting the ones she didn’t like made him grin warmly before he turned his attention back on the road. 

They both share a brief smile when Tic reaches out over the center console and rests his hand palm up on her jean clad thigh. She rests her hand in his gently and they ride the rest of the way like that in comfortable silence, enjoying the music. 

~~~~

She’s perched across his lap just a couple hours later, sipping her third glass of Moscato and laughing at the friends animatedly talking loudly amongst each other in Harrison’s game room. Tic’s hand hasn’t left from around her waist securely and she rests her free hand across it gently rubbing his arm. 

“Come on man, now you can’t make a broad generalization like that.” Harrison exclaims at Tree over the music playing in the background and everyone burst out laughing. “People are absolutely looking for our faces on screen. Stories of all types from everywhere. Not just the BET lineup.” 

“What’s making money aint’ nothing but shit like ‘Baby Boy’ and the latest Tyler Perry movies. I’m not hearing it. The numbers don’t lie.” 

“Wait...wait.. Wait. Just because they aren’t ‘making money’..” He makes quotations with his hands and Leti finds her eyes drawn to them briefly before she turns her attention back to the conversation at hand. “Doesn’t mean these stories aren’t getting told. Perfect example… ‘Bamboozled’ by Spike Lee. Movie was a flop at the box office but maybe one of his most loud and poignant.” 

“Louder than the cast of ‘School Daze’ screaming ‘wake up’?” Sung retorts and the group laughs. 

“Louder.” Tic rolls his eyes at his friend playfully before he continues. “Have ya’ll seen it?” He looks around the room for confirmation, only receiving nods of approval from Harrison and Lynn. Kissing his teeth, he explains. 

“It’s about this guy, real smart Harvard brother and he works at this tv studio with this boss who’s so racist it’s unbelievable. Tells the guy he can say ‘nigga’ because he has a black wife and mixed kids type of racist. But anyways, the guy keeps getting his shows that show Black folk in a positive light rejected and he’s about to lose his job so as a joke he creates a modern day minstrel show where the guys dress up in blackface and tap dance and shit, it’s wild.” He laughs when the rest of the room looks on with questioning eyes. 

“No, so listen, it makes sense. So the boss obviously loves it and it’s a smash hit. Long story short the success of the show angers a lot of people and the guy ends up losing his soul and his life to it. So like I bring that up… because like stories about how damaging that consistent and limited type of content is to our community are out there. Stories about navigating through a white led industry are out there and they're being made. You just gotta find it. ‘Bamboozled’ is like a cult classic now.” He shrugs and sits back in his seat and the group all sit and stare in silence. 

“Tic…” Angela leans forward in her seat and points her finger at him. “Why are you trying to  _ impress _ your date?” 

The group falls out in laughter again as Leti leans down to whisper in Tic’s ear. Despite what Angela had said, Leti was continually impressed with him. She was ready to go. She wasn’t sure where to just yet, but the room was getting stuffy and she wanted to pick his brain more. He was always full of odd little facts and spouts of information he’s read, conversations with him were always interesting. 

The way they graciously bowed out before a game of Spades started should be put in the book of records. Plus Leti didn’t wanna have to embarrass anyone tonight with the ass whoopin she and Tic would’ve had to hand out anyways.

~~~~

It’s stopped raining by this time and they’re sitting in the parking lot of his favorite burger joint in town for what he swears is the best milkshake this side of Chicago. 

She doesn’t really have much to compare it to and tells him as much. The look on his face has her gripping her stomach in laughter for a solid minute. They fill their space now with more comfortable conversation, on everything from music to film to photography to books. They don’t realise it’s almost midnight until Leti checks her phone. 

“Hey you wanna go to this party uptown? I saw a flyer for it in Angie’s bookstore the other day and it’s all 90s R&B and Soul.” Leti’s eyes lit up at the idea and feels herself excited that the night still isn’t going to come to an end.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun, let's go.” She beams and he grins back at her turning the key in the ignition and peeling out of the parking lot. 

~~~~~

The DJ has been playing hit after hit and she’s fanning herself from the heat. 

They haven’t left the dance floor since they walked in, sweat dripping down her neck as Tic’s hands gripped at her waist. The baseline of Maxwell bumping through the speakers and moving through the floor of the small bar. The dance floor is packed with people, but they can’t seem to pay attention to anyone else but the other. When the song ends they take they moment to make their way across the dance floor to the bar for a couple bottles of water, she smirks when she takes the water from him and presses it against her forehead and chest. Her flushed skin glistening under the bar lights. 

“You having fun?” He leans into her ear, yelling over the music. She nods enthusiastically and smiles back at him. 

“Yeah, this was a good idea.” She yells back and the beginning cords of the next song starts to play. Tic looks back over at her, silently asking if she wanted to go back out and dance. Leti instantly recognizes the Janet Jackson track and nods, immediately bobbing her head to the beat and following her date to the dance floor again. 

Tic wastes no time wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She can feel his breath warm on her neck and she melts into his arms, slowly winding her hips to the beat that seemed to flow up from the floor and through their feet. They got lost in each other like that for song after song until the DJ announced last call and they realised it was time to go. 

“Shit, Leti. It’s like three thirty in the morning. I should get you back home.” He looks down at his watch and she pulls her phone out checking her phone with surprise. 

“I’m surprised Ruby hasn’t been blowing up my phone. She must not be home yet.” Leti shrugs and slides her phone back in her jacket pocket. Tic reaches out for her hand and she doesn’t hesitate to grab it.

~~~~

It’s nearing almost a little after four in the morning when they finally pull up to Leti’s. 

Tic, still ever the gentleman, gets out and opens her car door. Something he has not stopped doing all night and walks her to the door of the apartment complex. He stands by patiently as she digs in her coat pockets for the keys and turns to him once she has them in her hand. 

“I had a really good time tonight, Tic.” She admits and he smiles back at her, reaching out for her and pulling her into him. Their height difference is overwhelming now as he towers over her and she can’t fight the pull to him she’s feeling.  _ You’re playing with fire, Leti.  _

“I did too. I’m glad you said yes.” He smiles down at her and she bashfully pushes her hair back behind her ear, smiling back at him. 

“Me too.” She nods and feels her breath hitch when he steps closer to her, leaning down towards her and she feels herself close the distance between the two. Craning his neck down he reaches up with his hands and cradles her face in them, pulling her lips to his in a bruising kiss. It takes her brain less than a second to realise what’s happening before she wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. When Leti feels Tic’s tongue brush hers gently, she backs away and wipes her lips. Breathing deeply and puts both her hands on her hips. 

“Maybe I should go?” He suggests when he sees she needs a moment, and chiding himself for pushing her too fast. “I’m sorry if I got to carr-” 

“No, Tic. It’s ok. I just can’t…” She tries to think of the words. “Not on the first date.” She admits and lets out a sigh of relief when he nods his head and backs away. 

“You right.” He twirls his car keys on his finger. “I’ll text you when I get home ok?” 

Leti nods her head and smiles. “Yeah. Thanks again, Tic.” 

He nods. “My pleasure.” Turning back to his car and starting to walk in it’s direction, he stops short and turns back around, calling out to Leti before she got in the door of her building and she peeped her head out the door. 

“I just wanna talk, is that alright?” Leti smiles and shakes her head, she was playing with fire and she knew it. She just wasn’t too sure if she cared anymore at this moment anymore. 

“Come on.” She waves her hand and he locks his car door, following behind her into the apartment complex. 

~~~~~~

The gasp Leti lets out as Tic’s lips latched at the base of her throat, echos off the walls of her bedroom. 

He’s alternating between sucking and laving the spot over with his tongue. Her fingers racking down across his back as he settles between her thighs and she feels his hands everywhere and all over at once. Their clothes long since have been discarded and left a trail from her bedroom door to her bed. He still has yet to touch her there, deciding to spend his time above her waist and leaving her panting. 

She pulls his face back up to hers and pulls him into another bruising kiss, encouraging him to lay onto his back. When he leans back up, she straddles his lap again and pulls his face to hers in another deep kiss. Tic immediately wraps his arms securely around her hips as they kiss like that for a moment, his fingers gripping into her back tightly. 

Throwing her head back in pleasure and groaning out when she adjusts her hips just slightly and slides onto him slowly. Her slickness made the movement faster than she was ready for and she grips at his shoulders, stunned for a moment at the fullness. He held her still by her hips for a moment, allowing her to adjust before latching his lips to her throat and sucking gently at the spot he noticed that sent her eyes fluttering shut. She nods her head when she’s ready and they slowly find themselves falling into a rhythm. Picking up speed after a while like that when Leti reaches behind her and grabs his thigh for leverage, guiding them along faster and deeper when she gasps out. Her thighs tremble and he reaches in to kiss her deeply again. 

Leti feels her soul ascend from her body and back with every stroke. Each one finding spots she never knew existed as his kisses left her lips raw and tender. He was all consuming and the fire coiling in her stomach swept her away before she could even realize it. Their skin glistening with sweat and bodies meshed together so tightly she could hardly tell where she stopped and he began. She has to pull away from his kiss when she could no longer ignore her lungs need for oxygen when he just latches back on to the spot between her neck and shoulder blade and gently bites it. 

“Tic…” She’s almost embarrassed at how heady and thick her voice sounded. But he just grips her waist and strokes her through it. Her eyes flutter back and his pace sends her, gasping and skyrocketing into space and back to earth again.

~~~~

She wakes up the next day in the late morning, still naked and sore everywhere and Tic nowhere to be found. 

She pushes herself up out of bed and finds her underwear from the night before and kicks them over to the corner of her room. She rummages through her dresser for another pair and grabs her robe, making her way out the door when she’s hit with the smell of coffee. 

Tic is in the kitchen making what looks like breakfast and pouring coffee into a mug when she makes her way into the kitchen and tying her robe around her. She takes the moment before she makes her presence known to take in his strong back on full display, flexing as he makes his way around the kitchen and searching through the cabinets for what he was looking for. His jeans from the night before riding low on his hips revealing the deep cut of his toned stomach to his hips. She noticed the deep scratches along his back and deep purple marks that littered his neck and shoulders. 

“Breakfast too?” She raises an eyebrow and walks up behind him. He turns around to press a kiss to her forehead and passes her a plate of eggs, a piece of toast and the cup of coffee he was just pouring. 

“I figured I’d let you fix your coffee. I don’t know how you take it.” She smiles in appreciation when she reaches in the fridge and grabs her bottle of coffee creamer out of the fridge. They sit in silence as she fixes her cup of coffee and takes a long sip, welcoming the hot beverage warming her from the inside. 

“Leti, I hope you don’t think we took things too far.” Tic finally blurts out what was on his mind all morning. 

She smirks around her mouthful of eggs. “I wouldn’t have invited you up if I didn’t want anything of what happened last night.” Taking another sip of her coffee she looks back at him. “You didn’t push anything I wasn’t onboard with.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” He walks over to her, leans in over her shoulder and speaks into her ear. “So does this mean we can see each other again?” 

She shutters against her will and she knows he saw it. Reaching out for her coffee again, she nods before taking a long sip. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

He smiles brightly at her and backs away, looking at her questioningly. “You want anything else before I head to the shower?” 

Her eyebrow raises now. The idea of him in the shower settles right between her thighs and she squirms in her seat subtly crossing her legs. “Don’t ask me that.” She states seriously and he smirks back at her, leaning against the fridge and looks her directly in the eyes. 

“You want anything else?” 

Leti gets up from her chair and crosses the kitchen to stand in front of him, her eyes dark when she looks up at him. Reaching up she pulls her to him in a searing kiss and faster than she can blink she’s up in Tic’s arms and placed on the counter, their lips never separating. His warm hands are in her robe and clutching her instantly and she gasps against his lips when she feels his thumbs gently brush the underside of her breasts. 

“ _ Seriously _ , Leti? I make my breakfast there.” Ruby walks in dressed in her white coat for work and shields her eyes. Leti jumps sky high off the counter, stuttering and pulling her robe tight around her. Her eyes wide in embarrassment and Tic slowly makes his way over to washing the dishes he used in the kitchen, avoiding eye contact. 

“Ruby, I am  _ so _ sorry.” Leti’s face is flushed bright red as she tries to explain and Ruby just holds her hands up to silence her. 

“I gave you my damn office as your bedroom for a reason,  _ please _ use it. I beg you.” She laughs and looks around her sister to her companion. 

“Morning, Atticus.” 

“H-hey Good Morning Ruby.” He stutters nervously before turning around to the stove. “I made enough for everyone. I’m just gonna do the dishes.” 

Ruby shakes her head looking between the two and rolls her eyes, making her way to the kitchen. She pours herself a cup of coffee in the travel mug that was next to the coffee maker and heads to the fridge to get her coffee creamer. “I unfortunately don’t have time to sit for breakfast. I’m working a double at the hospital and Leti has to clean that counter before I get home tonight.” 

She smiles smugly at her sister before testing her coffee and nodding when she gets it perfect. “I’ll see y'all later.” She grabs her purse and stops briefly to turn to Leti. 

“With bleach, Leti.” She laughs as she heads out the door, the lock latching loudly behind her and just like that the single most embarrassing moment of Leti’s natural born life is over. 

How funny the world works sometimes. 

Leti’s head is still reeling when she feels Tic wrap his arms around her and she feels her mind slow to a halt. Pulling her tight to him, he presses a kiss to the side of her neck and she sighs. They shared a moment of silence before Leti turned in Tic’s arms and wrapped her arms around his waist, her eyebrow raised suggestively. He looks down at her and immediately reads her expression. Ruby said use her bedroom but with Ruby gone… the bathroom was still an option right?

“You still wanted that shower?” She beat him to it and… holy fuck this girl couldn’t be any more perfect if he begged for it. He couldn’t not kiss her.

~~~~~~

That following Sunday Leti and Ruby are sitting in front of the TV mindlessly watching some show and drinking tea, enjoying the random once off day when they both were off at the same time. 

Leti’s attention was far into her phone, and it’s constant vibrating was starting to grate at Ruby’s nerves. She finally reaches across the couch and snatches the phone out of her hand and tucks it on her side of the couch. 

“Enough texting Tic all day. I’m tired of hearing it vibrate.” 

“Would you at least let me tell him I’m busy and I’ll talk to him later?” 

“You should’ve told him you were busy hours ago, Leti.” Ruby laughs hysterically. “Girl..” She gasps out. “I still can’t believe you… the first date?” 

“You act like I expected it to happen Ruby.” Leti kicks at Ruby’s thigh with her sock clad feet, chuckling as her sister rolled her eyes. 

“ _ Sure _ .” Ruby laughs and feels the phone vibrate on her thigh. She tosses the phone back over in Leti’s direction. “Go on and tell him you’re busy because you’re gonna spill it now.” 

Leti quickly shoots off a text and puts her phone on the coffee table. “Ok you now have my full attention.” 

“You ain’t mean too?” Ruby questions and then cracks up. “What I saw on my kitchen counter sure looked like you meant too to me.”

“I’m  _ sorry _ .” She rolls her eyes, knowing her sister will never let her live that down. “I just… I don’t know. We had a good time. We came back up here to talk and one thing led to the other and…” She trails off, feeling herself get warm under the collar and staring off dreamily for a moment.

“You ended up breaking in that new mattress?” Ruby raises her eyebrows and the sisters fall out into a fit of laughter. Leti kicked her in the leg again. “You know when I said find a distraction, I ain't mean fall all over the first distraction.” 

Leti turns to her sister and rolls her eyes. “Please, I’m not falling over shit. Me and Tic are just having fun. Nothing deep.” She reaches over to the coffee table and grabs her cup of tea and raises her cup. Ruby grabs her own mug and clinks it to Leti’s and they take a sip. She can’t help but notice how Leti’s eyes keep averting hers. 

~~~~~~

“I never asked how your date with Leti went, Tic.” Harrison pants out as he and Tic were out running in the park, he slowed down to a steady pace when he spoke and looked over to his friend to gauge his reaction. He’s been oddly mute about the time he’s been spending with the girl. And Harrison knows his best friend, something was up. 

“It was cool. Leti is dope.” Tic states simply and turns his focus back to their run. Harrison’s eyebrows raise skeptically and he slows to a stop. 

“She’s dope. That’s all you gotta say?” He reaches for his water bottle and takes a sip. Tic rolls his eyes and stops, knowing his friend wasn’t going to let it go and takes a drink of his water. “You two looked pretty comfortable at my place the other night when ya’ll ran outta there like it was on fire.” 

“Yeah we had a good time.” Tic laughs and Harrison looks him in the face for a moment before pushing him. 

“She wore yo ass out didn’t she?” He cracks up when Tic shakes his head and his shoulders slump in defeat. “You can read it all over your face man. Come on, I know your tells.”

“She is incredible.” Tic dreamily states, their night and subsequent day after on repeat in his head like his favorite movie. “Had me in the kitchen cooking the next day.” 

Harrison cracks up at his friend and they both share a laugh. “It was like  _ that _ ? No wonder I couldn’t get a hold of your ass on Saturday.” 

“I mean it wasn’t just like that. But she’s so smart and ambitious and no bullshit. Honest as fuck and... did you  _ see _ her? That smile…” He trails off and Harrison smirks at his friend and takes another sip and he starts back off on their jog again. 

“Well I haven’t seen you like this since we were eighteen.” 

“Hold on there Harr. I ain’t say all that now.” Tic puts his hand up at his friend’s insinuation. “I just said kicking it with Leti was dope is all. We just having fun. Nothing deep.”

Harrison rolls his eyes. He couldn’t be the only one that can see this coming from a mile away. “Whatever you say, Tic. We’ll revisit the topic later.”

“Not sure what for.” Tic pants out and motions his head to pick up the pace for the rest of their run. “But alright.” And he takes off, leaving Harrison far behind. 

“Motherfucker.” He grumbles under his breath and picks up his pace trailing behind his friend the rest of the way. 

~~~~~~

The following weekend Tic brings Leti to his apartment. 

She walks in, oddly surprised by how clean and well decorated it was. The living room was cornered by two large bookshelves and loads of small ones neatly aligned with all types of books, records and cds. His desk with his laptop sitting closed on it, sits in front of the biggest bookcase and is littered with different books and notebook pages. A stereo system neatly aligned off in the corner. 

“This is not what I was expecting your place to look like.” Leti laughs as she makes her way in the living room and looks around. Artwork and framed photos lined the walls, some photos by photographers she recognized and some she didn’t.

“What did you expect, it to look like a bachelor pad or something?” He laughs as he makes his way into the kitchen and comes back with two beers and she twists the top off with her hand and passes him the cap before he can offer to open it for her. 

“Yeah, I did actually.” She chuckles before she takes a sip and he rolls his eyes, reaching out and pulling her close to him she smiles as she clinks her bottle to his. They take a long sip together in silence before Tic steps away from her and turns to his stereo, looking through his stack of cds for something to play. Leti takes this time to look through his book collection and stumbles across a framed photo of a young Tic and what looks like an equally as young Harrison and Angela. 

“How old were you in this picture?” She asks holding the picture up when he looks up over his shoulder, squinting because he wasn’t wearing his glasses. 

“I think we were like maybe sixteen or seventeen? I’ve known Harr and Ang since we were kids. Grew up on the same block.” 

Leti nods her head smiling and puts the picture back down. It’s early in the afternoon and the sun is reflecting through Tic’s blinds just right and she can’t fight the urge to pull out her camera. Frustrated she doesn’t have her Nikon for the shutter speed she wanted. 

“Stay like that.” She states seriously and Tic looks over his shoulder and pauses before standing up and leaning against his shelf posing. 

“Stop being silly, come on.” She pouts and he appeases her. Staring out the window and standing still as she snaps a few shots from different angles. 

“Look at me.” She commands and he stares in her direction, the depth of it throws her off her momentarily before she’s able to continue. He’s quickly starting to become her favorite thing to photograph. She snaps some more pictures before he calls out to her. 

“Come here.” His voice is thick and she feels her feet bring her across the room the rest of the way, stopping in front of him. He gently pulls the phone from Leti’s hands and places it on the side table next to the couch. 

She’s drawn into his circle like a moth to a flame and she reaches up to kiss him faster than her mind could process her actions. Tic wastes no time lifting her into his arms and her legs lock around his waist, their lips never separating as he walks them around to his couch. When he sits down, he breaks free of their kiss to pull Leti’s shirt gently over her head. Her face is flushed and her bright red lips are swollen from his kisses. He can’t get over how fucking beautiful she is. 

And when he feels her bra fall from her shoulders, she reaches up to kiss him again and his mind goes completely blank. 

~~~~~

A few weeks later Leti found herself on her lunch break in her favorite pizza spot in Chicago. Her headphone in her ear as she enjoyed the playlist Tic had sent her the previous week and she scrolled through shots on her phone she was planning to touch up later. Her slice of pizza half eaten as she got distracted scrolling through the many shots she had of him and them on her phone. They looked good together, she had to admit. 

She continues scrolling when a slice of pizza and body slides in the booth across from her and she almost jumps out her skin until she sees who it is and she seethes. 

“Mike what the  _ fuck _ do you think your doing?” She hisses out through her teeth and snatches her headphone out her ear, completely in disbelief of what she was looking at. 

The smile she used to once upon a time think was charming was slathered across his face now and she rolled her eyes. “What, I need a reason to come see my baby?”

She scoffs and settles back in her seat, crossing her arms across her chest. “I wasn’t aware I changed my name to Evelyn...or was it Maya? I can’t remember.” 

“Lei, baby let me explain-”

“You don’t get to call me baby or Lei or any other stupid ass nickname.” She bites out.

“Leti, don’t be like that.” He sighs and attempts to reach across the table and grab her hand, she slaps it away. 

“Be like what? The girl stupid enough to say yes to your proposal and get to find out through the grapevine that you’re screwing me and everyone else in town too?” 

“I was stupid and I fucked up big time. I know that.” 

“Yeah you did. But you don’t get to come here and say sorry after that, Michael. So just go on and slither back where you came from.” 

“Leti…” He lowers his head, pulling a plane ticket from his coat pocket. “Just.. I know I messed up and I wanna make things right. I do love you, I know I had a real shitty way of showing it but... just think about it ok?” He passes her the plane ticket and she pushes it back towards him.

“What is there to think about Michael. I’m telling you no right now.” 

“Leti, you haven’t thrown your soda in my face yet. Which is what I expected you to do. That proves to me you know we have unfinished business. Did you find a job here? You dating some dude that’s keeping you here?”

“All of the above is none of your fucking buisness.” She lashes out and he groans in frustration. 

“I’m trying to make things right, Letitia. Why are you making this so difficult?”

“Maybe because you think some sorry ass excuse and plane ticket is enough of an apology for breaking my trust like you did.” She throws her hands up in defeat and looks around the dining room. She can’t be the only person who thinks this shit is wild. 

“Let me prove it to you, Leti. Please?” He begs and just leaves it at that, seeing that it’s not going any further and he slides out of the booth. Taking one final look at her, he slides the plane ticket back over to her and looks at her with pleading eyes before leaving her alone again. 

Conflicted she sits there for a moment and frustratedly grabs the ticket and stuffs it in her purse before picking up her trash to head back to work. 

~~~~~   


Later that week Tic comes walking back into his bedroom in his boxers, carrying two bottles of water and passes one of them to Leti. 

She sits up, holding the sheets to her bare chest and gulps the water down, nodding her head in thanks as he sits on the corner of his bed. He sipped his own water for a moment and they just sat there. 

“Tic, I have to head back to Cincinnati for a little while next week. I’m not sure for how long yet.”

He gulps unprepared for her bomb drop. “What are you heading out for?” He asks casually. 

“I have some job contacts I wanna look into and... I have a few loose ends I need to tie up.” She trails off and looks over at him, gauging his reaction. She’s unable to read what he’s thinking but he’s not looking at her. His body language is more closed off than he was previously, before he nods his head in understanding.

“I’m guessing an ex or something?” He sighs and gets up from the bed to cross the room and lean against his dresser in the corner. 

“We uhh… used to be together for a while and I didn’t wanna lie to you and I’ve really enjoyed our time together. I-I care about you.” She tries to explain and he raises his hands, stopping her from explaining further. 

“We just having fun right? No big deal. I appreciate you letting me know. So, I’ll just see you when you get back.” 

Leti looks over to him confused for a moment. No big blow out? No yelling or demanding an explanation? Maybe she was seeing more into this than she initially thought. 

“Ok then… I’ll call you when I get back.”

~~~~~

“She couldn’t handle it. That’s the only thing I can think of. If her ex was doing what he shoulda been then she wouldn’t have been lying next to me right?” Tic slams his beer on the table and points at Harrison and he nods in agreement. 

“This is why I don’t even bother in the first place.” He slaps the table emphasizing his statement. “Nothing but headaches.”

Harrison chuckles at his friend and takes a long sip of his beer. “I don’t know why you’re all bent out of shape, Tic. I thought you and Leti were just having fun?” 

“We were having fun…” Tic trails off as Harrison takes a long sip of his beer. “...until I fell for her.” 

Harrison chokes on his beer, eyes wide. “Wait what?” Tic bursts out into laughter. 

“You should’ve seen your face. Holy shit.” Harrison rolls his eyes as Tic leans over in his seat in laughter. When he finally calms down, he gets up to order another pitcher. Making his way across the bar, he mentally kicks himself. He knew he was tripping and Harrison’s reaction made him feel all the more out of it. He couldn’t have fell for her...right?

When he looks up he makes eye contact across the bar with a group of women over in the corner, locking eyes with one in particular. Her group of friends are all laughing around her and she’s more quiet and reserved then the rest of them. 

But her soft small smile back at him, makes him think that maybe getting past this whole Leti thing could be a much easier task than he thought.

~~~~~~

Leti was having a pretty shitty last three weeks, that culminated into the biggest pile of fuckery she’s ever unfortunately put herself back into.

Coming back to Cincinnati was a mistake like Ruby said it was and every day she asked herself why she even bothered trying in the first place. Being over the entire ordeal after day five, she told herself she wasn’t giving Mike enough of a time to show true change. Two weeks later and he still works long hours, and every time his phone vibrates she looks at him sideways. His idea of making it up to her was throwing expensive gifts in her direction and making it his “duty” to be in bed with her at night. She still won’t let him touch her outside of a forehead kiss and he’s starting to complain about that and a list of other things, like when she was going to send for the rest of her things from Ruby’s, how she shouldn’t pressure herself with finding a job and that he makes enough money for the both of them to raise a family comfortably. 

The idea of a family with him makes her skin crawl now and she spends a majority of the night awake these days wondering what it was she ever saw in him. Her text messages to Tic have gone unanswered and she knows it’s her fault. Her job interview today was another disappointment, and to make matters even worse she comes home to the worst possible news of her entire life. 

Kicking her shoes off in the hallway when she walks in, she hears muffled voices coming from the living room and she makes her way inside. To her unfortunate surprise she’s met with Michael...and a visibly pregnant Maya. 

“Leti-” Michael hears her when she walks in the room and tries to explain when Leti tosses the keys at him, putting her hands on her hips in disbelief as she looks to the ceiling. 

“I don’t even care to hear it, Michael. Congratulations.” Her face is stoic when she finally looks at him, not a lick of emotion other than just  _ tired _ . Waving him off she goes to the back of the apartment to their shared bedroom and starts throwing her things back in her suitcase. Feeling like the worlds biggest fucking idiot when she calls an Uber and has to transfer the last bit of her savings for a last minute train ticket back to Chicago. 

~~~~~~~

“Ruby, I’m gonna head to the bathroom and then we can head out ok? I’m tired.” Leti yawns as she gets up from the table. She was lucky enough to be able to get in contact with her boss at the Portrait Studio and fall into the newly opened full time position and her first day was tomorrow. Leti wouldn’t admit it but she was disappointed in also not seeing Tic when Ruby had suggested they celebrate her leaving Michael in the past at the Velvet Rope.

“Yeah, I figured when Tic didn’t show his face you’d be ready to go.” Ruby chuckles and Leti pushes the chair in mock anger. 

“Shut up and be ready to go when I get back.” 

~~~

Leti’s zipping up her jacket when she walks out the bathroom and runs directly into Tree. He grins at her with a salacious smile and steps back to look at her, shaking his head. 

“Damn, Leti, I didn’t know you were back in town. Last I heard you were gone for good.” 

“I’m not sure who told you that, but they should probably mind the business that pays them.” She crosses her arms across her chest and shifts her weight on her feet, her face showing she’s not moved or impressed with his version of small talk. 

“My bad. That’s what I get for listening to the grapevine.” He puts his hands up and steps back from her. “You look good though.” 

“It’s only been a month.” Leti raises her eyebrow at him. 

“You looked good before then too.” He chuckles and Leti laughs out before she can stop herself. 

“Listen… Seymour. This chat has been lovely.” She pats his shoulder at his confused face as to how she knows his real name and fighting the urge to laugh at his realization of her insinuating that Tic was the one that told her. “But Ruby is waiting on me and we really should get going. Gotta work in the morning you know.” She smiles tightly and turns on her heel out the hallway. 

Tree sat there stunned for a moment and rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe Tic is such a hater.” 

~~~~~~

She told herself that she wasn’t gonna allow herself to get tripped up behind a guy again. 

Leti saw her mother make too many of the same mistakes and she wasn’t going to repeat them. So she was adamant when she texted Tic for the last time when she got home two weeks ago and hasn’t tried to contact him since. It was complete radio silence. She decided to take a page from Ruby’s book and fall into work. Picking up more freelance work while she worked full time.

But nothing prepared her for her walk in the park that Saturday afternoon. 

Snapping photos of the park patrons on her favorite bench had become a soothing past time for her recently. The candidness of the people going about their daily lives and enjoying nature was oddly peaceful to her and made for some of her best looking pictures as of yet. So she thinks nothing when she looks through the lens of her camera and has to double take. Her eyes widening in realization of what she was seeing and her heart instantly sinks to her feet. It was Tic running in the park, which wouldn’t have been as bad. Until she sees this girl who was trailing behind him speeding up and rush past him when he reaches out for her before she gets too far. He pulls her to him in a kiss that lifts the girl off her feet before she slaps his chest playfully. 

She takes a deep, shuddering breath and puts her camera down in her lap. Her interest in taking pictures in the park now spoiled and wanting to kick herself for letting her eyes sting with tears in the first place.

~~~~~

A few weeks later Leti finds herself browsing the shelves of Angie’s bookstore again.

Grateful the woman wasn’t behind the register so she didn’t have to make due with awkward pleasantries and get what she was looking for and walk out. She had almost made it home free with her new books when she hears Tree call her name, rolling her eyes before he turns to him with a fake smile plastered on her face. 

“And to what do I owe this pleasure?” She asks, her voice laced in fake saccharine. 

“Ok, so maybe I came off kinda strong before. But I think you’re beautiful and just wanna get to know you. Some friends of mine are having a party this Saturday and I wanted you to come with me.” He smiles sincerely and then adds on for extra measure. “That is if you want to come with me.” 

Leti cocks her head to the side and looks at him. “This one time and that’s it?” 

“Well hopefully you won’t want it to be the last time but yes this one time. That’s it.” 

“This one time, Seymour. I’m not playing with you.” She points at him and pulls out her phone. “Give me your number and I’ll text you.” 

“Shouldn’t I be getting your number?” He laughs.

“I can still say no.” She states impatiently and he rattles off his number quickly as she punched it in. “I’ll text you later.”

“Ok, I’ll hold you to that Leti. Just don’t call me Seymour please.” He pleads with his face scrunched up at the name. 

“Everyone else can call you that…” She starts before breaking off into laughter for a moment. “But I’m not calling a grown man, Tree. I’m sorry.” Shaking her head she walks out the bookstore, still laughing to herself all the way to her car. 

~~~~~

Seymour was late. 

Which shocked Leti, none. It frustrated her to no end that the entire time she spent the night comparing this to her first date with Tic. How gentle and chivalrous Tic was versus Seymour’s loud and borderline misogynistic. He spoke the entire ride and barely let her get a word in edgewise. Speaking mainly about himself and his interests and refusing to change his favorite artist's new album to something else. 

It was the night from hell and she was counting down the minutes until she was back home again. But if she wasn’t positive she was in hell, when the door opened revealing Angela and her partner Raven, Leti’s eyes practically bulged out of her head. He had never mentioned that he was bringing her to  _ Angela’s _ party. Cutting her eyes sharply towards Seymour who was completely oblivious to the type of situation he had put her in, she reaches in to give Angela an awkward hug and graciously greets her girlfriend as they invite them both in.

As soon as she’s inside, her eyes quickly survey the room to make sure she doesn’t see Tic and breathes a sigh of relief when she doesn’t see him. Raven points her in the direction of the drinks and she makes a beeline for the kitchen to grab something to calm her frazzled nerves.  _ I could knock his teeth out for this shit.  _

Grabbing a beer she quickly cracks the top off on the corner of the counter like Ruby had taught her years ago and downs half of it. Once her nerves were settled enough she makes her way back into the main room and finds Seymour standing around a group of his friends. When he sees her, he quickly crosses over to her and slides his arm around her waist tightly, smiling smugly. She pushes his arm from around her waist and takes a step away from him subtly. 

“Ya’ll know Leti.” Seymour grins and the rest of his friends shake their heads at him. 

“That’s foul and you know it, Tree.” Sung mumbles and the group all murmur in agreement. 

Seymour waves his friends off dismissively and turns his attention to Leti. “I woulda went and got you something.” 

“I can get it myself, thank you.” She grits out through her teeth, not even bothering to hide the fact that she wasn’t smiling anymore. 

The silence amongst them is so thick you could taste it in the air and Leti had the feeling that the pot was just bubbling and waiting to boil over the surface any moment now. She might as well count her blessings while she got them and get out before things got even more messy. Why the fuck would she ever think this would’ve been a good idea? 

The doorbell rings and Leti just knows her luck has run out before she could even make a run for it. Tic walks in a moment later and she feels the wind being knocked from her chest. His face lighting up and then turning sour when he sees who she’s standing next to. Leti feels the anger flush up her chest and she turns to Seymour. 

“Can I talk to you?” She bites out through gritted teeth and grabs him by his arm, dragging him past Tic and out the front door. 

“Leti, what is your problem?” He asks, adjusting his shirt where she grabbed him at. 

“My problem?” Her eyes wild. “My problem is you ask me out and then have the nerve to bring me to Angela’s party, where you knew Tic was going to be.” She bites out through gritted teeth. 

“I told you we were going to a friend’s, Leti. You didn’t think he was gonna be here?” 

She scoffs and runs her hand through her hair. “Well here’s me thinking you had more than one group of friends.” 

“You trippin. Just come back inside.” He exclaims and goes to grab her arm, she twists out of his grip and backs away. 

“Just take me home. You have lost your fucking mind if you think I’m gonna sit sideline and watch you and Tic measure your dicks.” 

“I’m not leaving.” He states seriously and she rolls her eyes. 

“Un-fucking-believeable. Whatever.” She turns away from him and walks off the porch, heading down the street. 

He waves her off again as he makes his way back into the party when everyone notices he came back alone. 

“Where’s Leti?” Harrison asks questioningly, looking around the room for her. 

“Probably down the street still throwing her tantrum.” Tree laughs out loud when Tic forcefully pushes him out the way. 

“You just gone leave her out there by herself?” He yells over his shoulder, rushing out the front door after her. 

~~~

Leti was waiting down the street for her Lyft when Tic finally caught up to her. 

She has her arms crossed and is tapping her foot impatiently and if not for the circumstances, Tic would’ve found the sight adorable. But Leti was foul and she knew it. 

“Leti.” He hollers when he gets close enough to her and hears her sigh of frustration. 

“Go on somewhere, Tic.” 

“If you would relax…” He sighs irritated with her attitude. She left and broke things off. She doesn’t get to be mad now. “You would see that I’m just tryna make sure you don’t get kidnapped. I’ll sit over here till your Lyft comes and then I’m gone.” 

She calms visibly at the statement and they stand there in silence for a while before he finally breaks the tension between them. 

“I can’t believe you’re dating Tree of all the people in Chicago, Leti.”

She laughs out loud. “I’m not fucking dating him or anything. This was the first night we went out and it was so that he would leave me the fuck alone.” She slaps her hand to her knee in mock laughter. “The kicker was that, I’m just here for the pissing contest. How fun.” 

She rolls her eyes and bites her lip, to quell her tears. Refusing to let Tic see her cry, she could almost shout in relief when her ride pulled up and she immediately opened the door to get inside. Stopping herself short she looks back at Tic.

“I texted you all the time and you never answered. But if you were just seeing someone… you coulda just said that.” Her face was sad as she lowered herself in the backseat of the car and it sped off into the night. Leaving Tic standing back confused as to what she was talking about. He slaps his forehead in frustration when he realizes who she was talking about… Ji-Ah. 

~~~~~   


Tic stares at his laptop screen for what felt like hours and felt himself growing frustrated with the lack of inspiration. He had been going good for a while once Leti had left and he couldn’t help but think maybe all this shit recently with her was probably the reason for his lack of inspiration as of late.

He couldn’t believe she would show up at Ang’s with Tree. 

Something told him that he should leave it and her in the past. He had ended things with Ji Ah weeks ago. It didn’t feel right to him and if he was being honest… it was probably because while Ji-Ah was great, she wasn’t Leti. He was hurt and his pride had taken a blow for sure. But there was something about Leti he just couldn’t shake. The look on her face the last time they spoke lived in his head at this point, taking up residence and consistently barraging him with ways he could’ve handled everything differently. Probably starting with asking her to stay in the first place. 

Staring at his phone, he contemplates for a while and picks it up. Swiping over to the familiar contact and stared at the photo he put for her. His memory of the day he took it as vivid in his mind as the day it happened. It was the early morning after another night they had spent together when he looked at her. They had just woken up and she forgot to wrap her hair again so it fell in her face and into her eyes, her arms cradling her head and the sight blew him away. He had always thought Leti was beautiful, but something about the softness of her eyes and the gentleness of her stare that he couldn’t help but try to commit it to his memory forever. When he showed her the picture later, it was her idea to edit the photo in black and white. The end result ended up living as the wallpaper on his phone for a while until it got too difficult to see her gaze staring back at him. He had changed it to her contact photo, finding himself unable to delete the picture all together.

His thumb hovered over the green call button next to her name for a while, his mind debating on if he should call her. He was tired of being upset and wanted answers and truth be told he missed her. Before he could talk himself out of it, he presses the call button next to her name and listens to it ringing for a moment before it finally picks up on the last ring. 

“Tic?” Her voice sounded confused and laced with sleep. He could practically see her face now, he always found it kind of adorable. Wiping the sleep from her eyes and stretching starfish across the bed. “Is everything ok?” Her voice now sounded more clear and layered with concern. 

Leti’s not sure if she’s still sleeping or not and double checks her phone to make sure she’s not in the middle of some sleep induced hallucination. But she finds herself growing concerned when he doesn’t respond for a moment.

“Yeah everything is fine…” He trails off and mentally kicking himself for calling without a set plan of what to say to her first. Silence fills the line between them for a second when he hears her sigh deeply.

“Tic..I’m sorry-”

“I’m sorry-”

They laughed nervously for a moment before Leti sighed again. 

“Tic, I’m sorry about the other night. I really wasn’t tryna be messy.” She nervously chuckles and runs her hand over her wrapped hair. “I figured he would just leave me alone. He didn’t tell me where we were going. I wouldn’t have agreed if I knew he was just trying to pick a fight.” She admits honestly and starts to fidget with the edge of the blanket over her. 

“Thank you for telling me that.” He sighs relieved, releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I should be saying sorry for not responding back to you.”

“No, Tic. You had every right to. I was the one that left.” She sits up straight in her bed and switches the light on next to her bed. “I woulda called you again when I got back but when I saw you in the park with that girl…” Leti trails off biting her lip as she tries to search her brain for the right words. 

“I just didn’t know what to think.” She admits and tries to rationalize her jumbled thoughts. “I know it sounds stupid…” 

“No..no it doesn’t. I get it.” It’s another bout of thick silence before Tic speaks up. “Leti, me and Ji-Ah are over. I ended things with her weeks ago. I doubt it means anything but... I’d like for us to try again, if you want to that is.” 

He could practically hear her smile. “I’d like to.” 

He’s sure she could probably hear his smile too. 

“I should probably let you get some sleep.” 

“Hey, Tic? I uhh.. Some of my photos and stuff are being displayed at the Warehouse downtown this Friday and I have a plus one on my invite to the showing. Did you maybe wanna come with me if you aren’t busy?” She asks nervously before adding on at the end for good measure. “No pressure though.” 

“Yeah, Leti. That would be dope. I’ll be there.” 

“Ok. I’ll text you with more of the details tomorrow?” She asks hopefully and his heart lurches at the idea of her being back in his life again. 

“Sounds good. Good night, Leti.” 

“Night, Tic.” She smiles dreamily and disconnects the call. Her heart beats a mile a minute and she turns over to turn the light out. Knowing good and well she probably won’t be falling asleep any time soon. 

~~~~~

Leti looks breathtaking the night of her exhibit, easily the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on before. 

Her short curly bob is blown out into soft curls and her merlot colored velvet dress hugs her in every possible curve. He knows he has his work cut out for him, trying to keep his hands to himself all night. Her smile is accentuated by her signature red lip and the way her hand has never left his since he grabbed it made him feel like things were finally starting to look up. 

He could tell she was nervous by the way she kept fidgeting. And before he could think twice about it he gripped her hand tighter in his and leaned over to press a comforting kiss to her forehead. The tension she was holding relaxed and he held her back outside for a moment to settle her nerves before they walked inside. 

“No matter what people think of your work, Leti. I’m proud of you. You’re talented as hell, ok?”

He watches her as she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment before they open up again and the most adorable determined look is in her eyes. 

“Ok let’s go.” 

The Warehouse is set up very eccentric with colored lights and sculptures and moving media art. A DJ is set up in the corner and there are groups of people milling about discussing artwork and sipping drinks from the bar in the back. They walk around hand in hand for a bit, fingers interlaced as they look over the rest of the work on display in the gallery and discuss what they thought the artists intention was. 

“Letitia freakin’ Lewis is that you?” A loud voice rings out over their shoulder and they turn to face the offending person. “Where have you been? There’s so many people I want you to meet. They are  _ loving _ your work.” She gushes and Leti smiles appreciatively and reaches out to give the smaller woman a hug. 

“Hey, Lana.” She greets warmly and turns her attention to Tic. 

“This is Lana Kolo. She’s the art director for the exhibit tonight. Lana this is-“ 

“Atticus Freeman, Leti’s boyfriend.” He introduces himself and shakes Lana’s hand while Leti stands back stunned at his introduction. But Lana clearly pays Leti’s shocked expression no mind as she smiles brightly. 

“Leti... you did not tell us that you had snagged such a cute one.” The woman nudges Leti playfully and they all share a laugh when she feels Tic’s hand find its place at the small of her back. 

“Well you sure got a talented one right here. She’s gonna go places so you better hold on to her!” Lana smiles warmly and turns around to search the exhibit briefly. 

“Lemme show you where your girls work is!” She grabs both Leti and Tic by the arm and walks them across the warehouse to the center of the corner wall. Neither of them got a moment to talk about his declaration earlier. When they walk up to Leti’s piece and they both go silent. 

Tic walks up to it and looks at it closely from top to bottom, knowing he recognized the subjects and looks back to Leti when she smiles shyly. The photo was a black and white shot of the both of them, only half dressed really and covered only by the bed sheet that was sprawled across them. However only Leti’s face was visible as Tic’s half of the photo was opaquely superimposed with a photo of the Chicago city skyline. 

“You’re the guy in the photo?” Lana smiles when she looks at the picture and takes a closer look at Tic. “As much as I’ve spent obsessing over this photo these past few weeks, I’d know that silhouette from anywhere.” 

“You must be quite proud of your girl here.” Lana smiles brightly and Tic pulls Leti closer to his side, his hand still resting at the small of her back. 

“I’m glad people are starting to see what I see. I’m always proud of her.” He presses a soft kiss to the apple of Leti’s cheek. Lana turns to Leti beaming and reaches out placing her hand on Leti’s shoulder. 

“Ugh, girl. Keep him.” She gushes and turns her attention to Tic briefly. “If it’s alright with you I’d love to bring Leti to meet a few people for a little bit. There’s a few people that are just  _ dying _ to meet with her. Please make yourself comfortable, there’s more of her work along the wall and you can place your drink orders on the Kolo tab.” 

Tic waves off the girl, smiling warmly at her. “Please, this is Leti’s moment. I’m just here to watch her shine.” He leans in and presses a soft kiss to the side of her mouth. 

“I’ll see you in a bit.” Leti grins and grips his arm gently and Tic nods his head in understanding, smiling back warmly at her. When she walks away, he turns his attention to the rest of Leti’s work on display. Some of the photos he was already familiar with and quite a few he figured must’ve been recent. Her eye and attention to detail was immaculate and her use of color sporadically in each photograph drew you into that certain part of the photo she wanted you to focus on. 

He could never seem to stop being surprised by Leti. It’s like her mind and her talent is limitless to him and he’s wrapped up in looking over the rest of her work when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He rolls his eyes when he sees it’s Ji-Ah calling him again. He shoots off a quick text to her and goes back to looking over the exhibit. He doesn’t notice Leti watching him over the shoulder of one of the buyers she was talking to.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After the exhibit Leti had politely declined Lana’s offer to go club hopping with her and her friends, claiming she was tired from the excitement of the gallery showing departed everyone with hugs. When they got to the car, she suggested they go get milkshakes and fries at the same burger joint he took her on their first date. She had since tried other places and agreed it was the best in the city. Tic was more than happy to oblige her. 

She had found it oddly comforting that they were able to fall back into their usual banter and falling easily into laughter while they people watched over their shared order of fries and milkshakes. It was hours later when they found themselves sitting on the living room couch at Leti’s, both a bit too inebriated to do much else but sit there. Her feet tucked underneath her and fingers wrapped around the neck of the wine glass she’s sipping from. The sound of her laugh echoed off the walls of the living room when she rested her head on her arm against the back of the couch and just smiled at him softly. Before she can stop it, she yawns gently and Tic chuckles playfully.

“Am I boring you, Miss Lewis?” He smiles softly at her in laughter when she reaches over to push him gently, laughing herself. 

“No, I guess I am sleepy.” She does her signature stretch and yawns again and Tic knows that’s her tell that she’s about ten or so minutes from passing out. Standing up from his spot on the couch he walks over in front of Leti and offers his hands to pull her to her feet, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Let’s go to bed.” He grabs her hand and walks back to her room when he feels her stop. ”What’s wrong?” His voice laced with concern looking her over.

“Would you be mad if I asked you to sleep out here tonight?” Tic’s eyes went wide in confusion. “I mean… we had a great night and I don’t wanna ruin it.”

“Uh..um sure… if that’s what you want. What about Ruby?” He stutters briefly and blinks at her reasoning. 

“What about her?” She asks over her shoulder as she heads to the closet to grab him a blanket and pillow and passes it to him. 

“She not gone freak out when she come home from the hospital and see me on her couch?” He asks, trying to make sense of the change of plans suddenly. Not that he was only trying to sleep with Leti… that was far from being his endgame. It was just… they  _ have _ slept together. Way more than a few times to be honest and they’ve shared a bed together a few times as well with nothing sexual happening. What was the difference now? Regardless, if this is what she wanted he would abide. He was raised better than to act otherwise.

Leti looks up at him through her bangs and lowers her gaze shyly when they make eye contact. “I’ll uhh… text her to let her know.” She smiles shyly again and leans in to press a kiss to his cheek. “Goodnight, Tic.”

“Night, Leti.” He presses another kiss to the side of her head and turns to make his spot on the couch and get comfortable when he hears her call back out to him softly.

“Tic… could you please?” She points to the back of her dress that was half zipped and he rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Alright, so now you playing.” They share a laugh and she turns to smile back at him, holding her dress up to her chest now that it was completely unzipped. 

“Thank you.” She smiles again softly and walks back to her room, the light from her bedside table lamp illuminating the dark hallway when she cracks her door. 

He strips out of dress shirt and pants and slips under the covers on the couch. Trying to find a comfortable spot as he stares at the ceiling, attempting to count sheep or do anything distracting him from the fact that all he really wants to do is just lay next to Leti. He missed her and these moments they spent in bed talking until the sun came up, waking up cuddled next to her with her neck smelling like almonds and vanilla. But he wouldn’t rush and respect her wishes. A few minutes later he watches the light go out in her room and the apartment went dark, saving the moonlight shining through the windows. 

About an hour later, he’s still staring at the ceiling when he hears the soft steps of her bare feet on the floor and moments later she’s standing over him. He sits up and pulls her down to him and she sits on across his lap. Her stare is gentle and she softly caresses the side of his face, running her thumb across his bottom lip. 

“I can’t sleep.” She admits softly and he guides her off his lap gently and gets up off the couch without another word. Grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers, she walks them back to her bedroom. Tic closes the door behind him when they walk into her bedroom and he watches as she crawls back into her bed. Taking her queue, he crawls in next to her and wraps his arms around her as she relaxes into his embrace. It’s silent for a while before she speaks again. 

“Sometimes I wonder if I’m doing too much with you.” She whispers so softly he can barely hear her. “I don’t know what any of this means. Then you introduced yourself tonight as my boyfriend...” 

He can’t see her face with her back turned to him so he just pulls her closer to him, hoping that his embrace could convey some type of comfort. “I don’t know what it means either.” He whispers back, unsure of how to respond. “I mean, I guess I did that because anything else didn’t feel right.” Silence envelopes them again.

“I just know I want this too.” It’s all he could think of at the time and it was the truth, maybe not as evolved as he would’ve liked it to be. But when he feels her nails gently scratch his arm around her in that soothing manner that never fails to lull him to sleep, he squeezes her back in acknowledgment and it was only a few minutes later when they both finally fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~

They spent the next few weeks together finding time between the school year and Leti juggling her job and freelance work.

Ever since the exhibit Leti’s been working a lot more in her freetime and while he is glad to see her career seems to be taking off but he’ll also admit that he missed the weekends they used to spend lounging together. So he decided to go visit her downtown on her lunch break, it’s been about a week since he’s seen her last and since she had to work today before their date. He figured he’d go see her before he swung by to pick her up later. Plus he just wanted to see her. 

He walks in the studio and the bell rings over his head announcing that someone had walked in and Leti walks out from the back with a smile that grows brighter when she sees it’s him. She wraps her arms around his neck tightly in greeting. 

“Tic, what are you doing here?” She asks, smiling and pushes her hair behind her ear. 

“Here to take you to lunch.” He grins and she rolls her eyes playfully. “This is your lunch hour right?” 

“It is…” A shy smile gracing her face as she looks at him and stuffs her hand in her pockets. “But I already got lunch.” Her face scrunches up adorably and she laughs when he snaps his fingers in mock defeat.

“Damn it. Well… what are you up to now?” He asks questioningly, reaching out to grab her waist gently and pull him to her. 

“I’ve been spending my lunch in the darkroom developing some rolls that someone brought in and some other stuff.” She cocks her head to the side and stares at him playfully. “But that can be finished another day if you wanna do something?” 

“Can I see?” He smiles at her and leans in to press a kiss to her cheek quickly. 

“I don’t see why not.” She smiles again and grabs his hand. Leading him to the back of the studio and yelling out to her coworker sitting in the back that she was going to be heading back into the darkroom if she needed her. Leti stops in front of the large wooden door with a light over the door. 

“This is where the magic happens.” She laughs before opening the door to reveal a large room set up with different tubs of developer and fixer and long tables partially covered with dried pictures. The walls are lined with photos on a line drying and a sink and small fridge in the corner. He walks in and walks along the walls, taking in the rows of pictures before turning back to her.

“You take all these?” 

“The ones near the sink I took. The rest are some from my other coworker, some from my boss and some from other customers.” She says over her shoulder as she closes the door and turns on the light outside that tells others the red light was on and not to enter and the lights in the room turn red. He walks over to the sink to look at the lines of photos that covered the walls.

“I normally come back here to hide out for a while. Everyone knows not to come in when the light’s on so I get a breather.” She laughs softly before turning back to the table with the remaining photos she had to develop, leaning over into the enlarger and adjusting the frame of the photo she was developing next. 

His eyes linger over each photo, admiring the way she was able to capture the beauty in everything surrounding her. It’s a rare talent, the way she sees the world and is able to reflect it in the pictures she takes. But one that never ceases to amaze him when he sees it on display. Her aura spewed freedom and beauty in a way he couldn’t describe, only  _ feel _ everytime he was near her. 

“You said  _ no one _ comes in with the light on?” He asks with an eyebrow raised as he looks over his shoulder to her, noticing her back was turned to him working. Walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, he leans in and starts pressing kisses to the side of her neck. Leti immediately starts to melt into his embrace and lets out a stuttered sigh. 

“Tic..” She gasps out and his hands move from around her waist to gently graze from her stomach and down her sides, pulling her closer to him sharply and he whispers into her ear hotly. 

“Why are you working on your lunch break, Letitia?” Her neck falls to the side and he takes the opportunity to take her earlobe between his teeth to nibble it gently. She groans when he sucks it gently and her resolve breaks, leaning over the table and gripping the sides with white knuckles as Tic continues his assault to her ear and neck. 

“How much time do you have left?” He whispers as his hands reach down to her pants and starts to unfasten them, she doesn’t stop him and lets her pants fall to her ankles once he has them undone. 

Leti’s finding it difficult to focus on anything other than Tic’s lips on her neck. Before her mind can process it, her pants are around her ankles and his hand is in her underwear. Her mind goes completely blank when he easily finds her, his fingers slick with her essence and he stops. He can’t help but chuckle softly as she groans impatiently and he whispers into her ear again. 

“How much time, Leti?” Her eyes lazily focus on the clock over her head and she swallows thickly. 

“A-about thirty minutes.” He smiles wickedly. 

“Think you can be quiet this time?” He presses a wet kiss to her neck and she nods her head eagerly. He kisses her deeply again as he simultaneously reaches down to pull her panties over her hips. 

“You better or the whole studio will hear you.” 

~~~~~~

A couple weeks later Leti is picking up her clothes and stuffing them back in her overnight bag when she hears Tic’s phone start to ring. 

She doesn’t think much of it as she continues on about her business and making his bed again before she leaves later that night when it rings again. Worried it’s an emergency she walks over to his phone and feels her face fill with heat when she sees the name across the screen… Ji-Ah, again. Trying to convince herself that she’s just being overly sensitive, she just grabs her stuff and throws the bag over her shoulder and heads out to the living room. Tic was in the shower and she was sure once he got out there would be some type of explanation when she asked right? She doesn’t really have the patience for anything else other than that right now. 

But then she thinks back on the time she’s been spending with him and how his phone seems to ring and beep incessantly, knowing she’s seen the name show up on his phone screen more than once since she’s been back in the picture. She let it go, not wanting to project the red flags she ignored with Michael onto Tic… but something was telling her that something was  _ off _ . Making her way back into the living room she sits down on the couch and she goes back to finishing the chapter she was reading, trying her damnedest to ignore the feeling in her gut. Tic comes out of the shower and heads into the living room, dressed in a simple white tshirt and his pajama pants riding low on his hips. Leti could smell his body wash when he got close enough to her and she noticed he had his writing notebook tucked under his arm and a pen tucked behind his ear. He wasted little time making his way across the room and settled himself between her legs on the couch, propping his notebook open and opening to page to start scribbling ideas. 

They sit together for a while in silence, before the obvious sound of a phone vibrating incessantly broke their concentration. Leti grits her teeth momentarily trying to bite her tongue when the ringing stops and starts again moments later. 

“You know Ji-Ah called again earlier. You might wanna answer that.” She can’t hold it anymore and the way Tic’s head swivels towards her, in other circumstances would probably be comical.

“She called?” His reaction is laughable and Leti removes herself from behind him and sits on the edge of the couch, turning her attention back to her book and huffing in irritation.

“Yeah she has been. Non stop.” She bites out and watches out of her peripheral as his body language shifts and she feels heat rise in her chest when he chuckles softly, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Leti, I told you me and Ji-Ah were through.” 

“Tell that to her.” Tic rolls his eyes irritatedly at her statement and he lets out a sigh.

“Do I constantly give you hell about Tree, Leti?” 

Her eyebrows shoot towards the ceiling and she adjusts herself in her spot on the couch, closing her book and blinking rapidly like she wasn’t exactly hearing him correctly. “Excuse the  _ fuck _ outta me.” 

“No.” He continues sharply. “Unlike you… I let shit go.” 

Leti scoffs and rolls her eyes. “ _ Seymour _ doesn’t call my phone at three in the morning while you’re spreading  _ me _ across the mattress.” Her voice is laced with venom with a tinge of hurt and he’s not sure how many other ways he can tell her that his dealings with Ji-Ah romantically were over with. “Let shit go.” She mumbles under her breath and shakes her head.

“We are  _ over _ , Leti.” His voice went up an octave. “I told you already. We dated briefly. We ended things. She’s already published a couple books and gave me a few pointers.” 

“Oh how fucking convienient, Atticus.” She throws her hands up in disbelief. “You honestly… you know what nevermind. I’ll just let it go.” Rolling her eyes at him she picks her book back up and curls into the corner of the couch away from him. 

Tic sighs and puts his writing notebook to the side. Leti’s posture was closed and she humphed irritably as her eyes ran across the page she was reading, turning the page with the sound of her kissing her teeth. He didn’t want to fight with her and ruin their night together, looking over at her he looks over at her and tries to change the subject.

“If I go get my camera you wanna take pictures?” He looks at her hopefully but knowing immediately it was going nowhere when he sees the look on her face. Her left eyebrow was raised and her glare cut him as she kissed her teeth again.

“No.” Leti bites out and goes back to reading her book. 

“You’re supposed to be able to trust me, Leti.” He sighs frustratedly and feels himself start to get irritated. “I’m not still messing around with her.” 

“You have given me not one single reason to trust you. Phone calls all hours of the day and texts all from someone who gave you ‘advice’ already?” She snaps her book shut again and turns to him, laughing at the situation. 

“I’d love to know more about how I should trust you.” She crosses her arms across her chest and glares at him.

“Why are you with someone you don’t trust then, huh?” He lashes out and she rears her head back in shock, fire gleaming in her eyes. “Why just a few hours ago you were you on  _ my _ lap, since you don’t trust me.” 

Leti scoffed and shook her head, getting up and walking over to the chair with her duffle bag without a word. Grabbing her car keys and slipping on her boots, she detaches the key for his apartment from the ring and throws it in his face. He’s just able to move out the way in time for it to miss him, bouncing off the back of the couch and falling into his hands. ‘

“You're right. There’s no reason I should be.” She spits out angrily and grabs her duffle bag and leaves out the front door, slamming it behind her.

~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe you’re moving again, Leti.” Ruby pouted playfully at her sister before she took a long sip of her wine as Leti laughed brightly. “I feel like I finally got you back. But I know you been working your ass off so I’m proud of you.” She smiled brightly at her sister and raised her glass in cheers. 

Leti smiled and nodded her head graciously, feeling a warmth fall over her that she hasn’t felt in a while. Seeing Ruby beam at her in appreciation made her even more proud of herself and she was damn proud of herself. She had been working in overtime since the exhibit and it had finally started to pay off. After everything with Tic a couple of months ago, she had decided to throw herself completely into work. Long hours in the studio and even longer in her off time with her freelance work on top of the buzz she had started landed her a job with Ebony Magazine, only thing was that she had to move to New York City. She was excited at the opportunity and if anything she was excited at the start fresh again. 

A new city meant new opportunities to reinvent herself and find herself again. She smiles and clinks her glass to Ruby’s before taking a long sip. “Thank you, Ruby. I really do appreciate everything.” The older sister waved her hands in dismissal. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Her eyebrows immediately raise when she notices a fine brown skinned guy with a nice smile eyeing Leti and she smiles mischievously. “Fine ass eyeing you over your left shoulder...you kno-”

“Aht.” Leti put her hand up and stopped her older sister before she got started. “I don’t need anymore of your ‘get over someone’ advice, Ruby.” She laughs before taking another sip of her wine, the low rumbling of the music playing over the speakers of the new bar they had found on the opposite side of town after they realised they couldn’t really go to Velvet Rope without seeing Tic or one of his friends. 

“The last time I took that advice I ended up where my ass is sitting right now.” 

“Is that such a bad thing though?” Ruby asks raising her glass in question. “I mean look at where you are now. Sure you had some bumps and bruises along the way-”

“You mean like a broken engagement and a months long, on and off and intense one night stand bumps and bruises?” 

Ruby cut her eyes to her sister, her head cocking to the side skeptically and chuckling in disbelief. “Now you know you gone get struck where you sit, lying like that.” 

“It doesn’t matter if I’m lying because I leave in exactly…” Leti briefly glances at the watch on her wrist for the date. “Two and a half weeks.” She sing-songs playfully and smirks over her glass of wine as Ruby rolls her eyes at her again. 

“And I never have to worry about any of this ever again. Now that is worth a cheers.” She smiles brightly and raises her glass to Ruby’s in celebration and laughter falls between the two.

“I just got used to you being here. But at least I get my office back.” Ruby laughs jokingly and Leti kicks her gently under the table. 

“Shut up.” She draws out and she signals the waitress for another round when she notices their glasses empty. 

“Oh absolutely not Leti, we may have gotten a Lyft here but I have to work in the morning.”

“Oh  _ please _ spare me, Dr. Baptiste” She rolls her eyes. “You don’t have to go in until eleven you’ll be alright.” Leti waves her off and looks through her phone checking her emails briefly. 

“So what are you planning to do about Tic? You gonna tell him you’re leaving?” 

Leti scoffs as the waitress brings over two more glasses of wine, she nods her head in thanks before turning her attention back to her sister. “What for?” She asks, her voice laced still with a twinge of hurt about the situation. 

“Me and Tic are over. It was something now it’s not. Time to move on.” She takes a long sip of wine watching her sister intently for a moment before adding for emphasis. “That means you don’t say anything either.” 

Ruby just rolls her eyes, reading right through her sister’s terrible mask. 

~~~~

The sound of his phone ringing pulls Tic out of his frustration over his book.

He gladly takes the distraction momentarily as he searches under all the papers and notebooks open on his desk before he finally finds it, to see a private number and he looks confusedly before answering right before the last ring.

“Hey, Tic?” The voice asks quietly and he looks at the phone confused for a moment before placing it back to his ear.

“Ruby?” 

“Yeah, I know this is weird but…” She trails off and Tic hears her sigh on the other line and the sound of movement and door closing in the background. 

“Leti is gonna kill me but... I just thought you should know.” She starts and this time it’s Tic who sighs. After things ended with her, he put all his attention into working on his book. Which had done him some good but now he was stuck in the middle and starting to grow more frustrated with his process than anything else. 

“Listen so she’s been doing alot of freelance work recently and it got her a job at Ebony. She’s moving to New York tomorrow, flight leaves at three. I’m gonna take her to the airport around one. I figured maybe you’d wanna try to see her before she goes through security.” 

Tic is silent for a moment, long enough to make Ruby check her phone to see if they were still connected before he finally answered. “Listen, Ruby…” He starts off, plugging in his headphones so he could go back to working on his book. 

“I appreciate you telling me... but me and Leti are through.” He laughs bitterly at the thought, a little too obviously for his liking but how else was he supposed to react. She couldn’t even do this herself, was just going to disappear like a thief in the night. “Have been for a while. She couldn’t even say this herself. Tell her I said congratulations on the new job and good luck in New York for me, Ruby ok?” 

Ruby lets out a sigh, irritated at these two and their stubbornness. “Alright, like I said… just thought you should know. You take care, Tic.” 

“You too, Ruby.” The call disconnects and he pulls his headphones out of his ear frustratedly. 

_ God damn it, Leti. _

Tic takes his glasses off his face and rubs his hands over his head exhaustedly. He was drained with the entire ordeal honestly. Leti had ran across his mind constantly, so much he realised after a while that his supporting lady in his book reminded him so much of her he had to make a few revisions. But hearing that she was moving left him feeling conflicted in ways that he wasn’t really expecting. His countless efforts to ignore her smile that seemed seared into his eyelids at this point kept him up at his computer during the late nights and chugging coffee to stay up during the school day. 

Taking a look over at the clock he considered briefly what he should do and decided to call Harrison. It was considerably late but he’s never not been there when he’s needed him. The phone rang a few times before it picked up.

“Everything cool, Tic? It’s kinda late?” Harrison asked in the phone, up in his living room grading papers anyways so not really bothered by the distraction. His students lack of effort giving him a headache at this point. 

“Yeah, I’m ok. I just got the strangest call from Ruby…” Tic trails off, scratching his neck nervously. 

“Leti’s sister?” 

“What other Ruby you know, Harr?” He asks irritatedly. 

“What’d she want?” 

“Apparently, Leti didn’t want me to know but she got a new job and is leaving for New York tomorrow.” He states and lets out a sigh, the conflict laced all through his tired sounding voice. “Ruby thought I should try to meet her at the airport before she leaves and I don’t know man…” 

“What don’t you know about? Going to see her or letting her go at all?” Harrison asked and heard Tic take a deep breath, clearly not expecting the question and he went silent for a moment.

“Both.” He starts, and Harrison could hear the gears turning in his friend's head over the phone. “I’m not sure I’m ready for the latter. I wasn’t honest from the jump about everything with Ji-Ah and by the time I told the truth it sounded like a lie. Then instead of explaining, I got defensive and I  _ knew _ where she was coming from, but still… I messed this one up, Harr.” He finally admits with a deep sigh, rubbing his hand across his face again. 

“Sounds like you got some explaining and apologizing to do then, Tic.” 

~~~~~~

The following day, Tic had made up his mind that he was going to try to meet Leti at Ruby’s before they left for the airport.

Grateful it was a Saturday for not having to work but not for the traffic as he tries to get to Ruby’s and briefly considered heading straight to the airport. But where he was at currently, time was working against him as he sat in bumper to bumper traffic and stuck in between exits from an accident a few exits up. He yells and slaps his hand against the steering wheel, if he could just inch up another exit he could take the long way around this and get to Ruby’s in just enough time. 

About ten minutes later of slow creeping up on the exit, he’s finally able to get off and peels off the exit to head to Ruby’s the long way. Weaving in and out of cars and pushing the speed limit in places he knew he probably was pushing his luck with. He makes it to Ruby’s with just a few minutes to spare and parks around the corner from her apartment complex and breaks out into a run towards the front door and buzzes the doorbell, once he gets their panting and out of breath. There’s no answer and his heart drops to his feet and he rings the doorbell again before digging in his coat pocket for his phone. His fingers trembled as he unlocked his phone and found Leti’s number quickly and pressed the call button next to it.

_ The number you have dialed is no longer in service… _

He sighs in anger and hangs up the phone, stuffing it back in his pocket with a huff. The realisation of the matter sinking in deeper and deeper. He really had fucked this up. He had missed his last chance. 

~~~~~~~

_ One Year Later  _

“Alright enough suspense now. Let me see it Mr. Book Author.” Harrison smiled at Tic over his beer as they sat in his basement den. His friend smiled as he rolled his eyes and pulled out his portfolio case and pulled out the final copy of his book cover and title page. 

“Awww, shit Tic. Look at you man.” Harrison beamed at his friend and offered him his fist as he reached out with his other hand to grab the paper. Looking over the book and his eyes glanced over to the dedication page:

_ To the woman who showed me the world’s true beauty, through  _ **_her_ ** _ eyes.  _

_ I see everything through your lense now. _

_ She knows who she is.  _

He smirked at Tic and handed him back the pages. “I like the dedication. It’s beautiful.” He takes another sip of his beer and looks over at his friend and chuckles at his fake nonchalant attitude at his comment. 

“Is this  _ Leti’s _ lense?” He asks finally.

Tic just smiles and takes a long sip of his beer, allowing the silence to answer his friend’s own question. 

~~~~~~

A couple months later Leti was looking over the first round of shots of her photoshoot for the day when her assistant walks in and hands her an envelope. 

“Leti, that’s your boarding pass for the way there and back and the badge to get you onto set when you get to Chicago. Now you’re sure you don’t need me to book you a hotel?” Shantel smiles warmly at Leti as laughs lightly and places the envelope in her purse. 

“Yes..” She rolls her eyes playfully. “Ruby lives not too far from the shoot location so I can just stay with her. I already let her know, so it’s fine. Thank you, Shan. I appreciate you, love.” 

“I gotcha, Leti. I already told you girl.” Shantel grins brightly and they both share a laugh. “Now remember your flight leaves tomorrow morning at nine.”

“Yes, I know Shan. Thank you.” She shoos her assistant off playfully laughing. “Now lemme finish proofing these so I can finish this shoot before I leave.” Leti sticks her tongue out and Shantel flips her the bird on her way out the door and she cackles in response. 

~~~~

After the shoot, Leti couldn’t bring herself to head back to Ruby’s just yet. 

Her sister was working a double at the hospital tonight and Leti couldn’t help but find herself outside The Velvet Rope after a while. Taking a deep breath before she walked in, and finding the atmosphere of the bar calming in the fact that it hasn't changed much at all. It was Open Mic night ironically enough and felt her heart race at the idea of possibly seeing Tic here. 

Not feeling anywhere near confident enough to read aloud the poem she wrote almost a year ago, she decided to make her way over to the bar and order herself a glass of wine and try to find a spot over in the corner so she could scan the crowd. As usual, it was packed as the layer of smoke from the hookahs created a layer over the crowd that masked tables far in the back from her eyes and she sat back to enjoy the poets that graced the stage over the course of the night. 

As the night went on Leti found herself immersed in the aura of the crowd, remembering how much she used to love this place and the talent that always seemed to be here no matter what night you happened to walk in. She couldn’t help but feel her heart sink a bit when she checked her phone and realised she had been there for almost two hours and still haven’t seen Tic. Resigning herself for the night she motions to the bartender to close her tab and she gets herself ready to head back to Ruby’s. She figures she only has another day in Chicago to relax before she has to head back to New York, so she might as well try to get as much rest as she can on her day off. 

Making her way outside, she pulls the hood over her head when she sees it’s raining. Checking her phone, she steps over under the awning outside the bar as she waits as she gets ready to confirm her Lyft when she hears the voice that made her heart lurch. 

Spinning around she sees Tic making his way out the door from the bar and he looks just as good as she remembers. He stops in front of her and the tension between them is so thick she can practically taste in her mouth when she licks her lips. She reaches up and brushes her bangs out her face back into her hood that fell in her face. 

“You were in there, why didn’t you read something?” She asks finally when the silence between them got too heavy. 

“I just wanted to feel the vibes out tonight.” He replies and looks down to kick a cigarette butt on the ground out the way. 

“Congratulations on your book. It’s really good. I read it four times.” She admits softly and he looks at her in surprise. 

“You got it?” 

“Yeah…” She trails off unsure if she should be completely honest, but she figures why not at this point. “I wasn’t going to at first when I saw it in the bookstore, but then I saw the dedication and…” 

They both look at the ground nervously as she trails off again. This time Tic breaks the silence finally. 

“Leti, I know I fucked up.” He admits. “I should’ve been honest from the start and I ruined something better than great in the process.” 

“Tic..” She sighs and he holds his hands up to stop her. 

“No, Leti. I just… I saw you in there and I missed my chance before and I’m not letting it go now.” He grabs her hands and pulls her to him. When he sees she doesn’t resist his touch, he gently reaches up to lift her eyes to look into his. 

“I wanna do this right… again, Leti. I don’t care about the other shit, just you. Just this.” 

“Tic, your timing is always off.” She sighs frustratedly. “Everything is always on Atticus’ time and when he wants it and how. This should’ve been done over a year ago.” 

“Leti, I love you. I’m not gonna let this go that easy.” He exclaims sternly and Leti blinks rapidly, stunned to silence at his statement. The same words having been swimming in her mind for well over the last year. 

“I live in New York, Tic.” She tries one last time, feeling her resolve breaking with every passing second. Tic steps into her personal circle and lets go of her hands to place his around her waist. 

“I don’t care.” Leti closes her eyes at his earnestness and allows herself to melt into his embrace. “We make it work, Leti.” 

She finally nods her head and whispers softly back to him after a moment. “I love you too.” 

Before she could even process the movement, Tic’s hands are capturing her face and pulling her face to his in a deep kiss. Leti immediately deepens it when she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Feeling his tongue gently graze her bottom lip, silently asking for access into her mouth that she granted instantly. They kissed until they both needed air and separated, still wrapped in each other and smiling softly at each other. Things are finally starting to fall into place completely. 

  
  
**_Fin._ **


End file.
